The Dark Side of Me
by x.soul.x
Summary: AU. werewolf!verse. Randy and Cody are werewolves from enemy tribes. They must face years of enmity to be together. CANDY SLASH.
1. AN

"The Dark Side of Me", multi-chapter fic. Slash. AU. Rated R.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Candy, (JeriMiz secondary).  
>WadeJustin, Shawn/Morrison, Punkertaker hinted at.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> _graphic sex, dub-con, bestiality, violence, inappropriate language, death of minor characters._

**Notes: **This fic was supposed to be written in another fandom, but then the muse left me completely and after months I returned to this idea, but to write it as Candy. It worked! The inspiration to write Randy and Cody as werewolves came slamming.  
>This fic also hints at other pairings, like JeriMiz, that will have a snippet from this one. But that comes later.<p>

This fic is based on the TWILIGHT and UNDERWOLD werewolf universe. I don't even like Twilight (in fact I kinda hate it), but the werewolves are the only good thing in there. They fascinated me. Be aware of some terms that will appear in the fic like imprint:

_'''IMPRINTING is behavioral phenomenon among shapeshifters where a shapeshifter finds his or her soul mate._

_Imprinting occurs when a shapeshifter finds their soul mate. The moment the shapeshifter sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint.  
>It is described as having every connection with everything else severed and instead being only connected to this earth for the other person. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate.<em>

_If an imprinted person is killed by someone, the wolf who imprinted on them can never forgive the killer. If the killer happens to be another wolf from the pack, the wolves would have no choice but to fight to the death. For this reason, the most important law among the La Push shape-shifter pack is that no wolf may kill the object of a fellow wolf's imprinting._

_It is unknown what would happen if a wolf was rejected by their imprinted one, though this is declared as almost impossible as the imprinter is the "perfect match" to the imprintee- they will be anything the imprintee ever wanted or needed, making rejection extremely unlikely.''''_

**The other term is mate, beta and alpha.**

The Lycans often use this term. A mate equals the same as imprinting for the Quileutes, but Lycan's take a little longer to choose a mate for have to know the person before knowing for sure.

_Alpha and Beta:_  
>An alpha is the one that just tops in the sexual intercourse. When that happens he calls his mate a <em><span>beta<span>_.

These last data were invented by me and I have no idea if that is as it happens with the Lycans! As for imprinting I took this from a article in the web.

**Werewolves can communicate mentally with their respective wolpack while in wolf form. In human form that communication is harder to obtain.**

Quileutes werewolves:

Cody Rhodes

Mike "The Miz"

Ted Dibiasi

Alex Riley

Wade Barrett

Evan Bourne

Lycans:

Randy Orton

John Cena

Shawn Michaels

Triple H

Undertaker

Shape-shifter:

Chris Jericho: can turn into a dog. He was Mike's dog and at night he turned into a human. When Wade discovered about that he expelled him from the tribe. Loosely based on the Quinault legend The Dog Husband. The JeriMiz story begins here in later chapters and will be further explored in a snippet that I will post once I finish this one.

I hope this helps to understand the universe if you have not a clue about how werewolves are portrayed in these films.  
>Additional explanation in the following prologue.<p> 


	2. Prologue

From the very beginning, since William Corvinus (the first Lycanthrope to walk the earth), the werewolves were enemies of the vampires, as well as all other werewolves tribes who were scattered around the globe.

Lycanthropes and Quileutes had many points in common: two of which included they were werewolves and enjoyed killing vampires. So what would be more rational than to think that they would unite against the common enemy, the vampires? Alas, that's not what happened. 

Some generations of Lycanthropes (or just Lycans) were so primitive that they stayed in animal form for years feeding an irrational rage, forgetting their humanity and often acting without considering the consequences. In these inconsequential attacks, another enemy was made because a Lycanthrope had no justifiable reason to kill a Quileute wolf.

Since these unjustifiable deaths, the two tribes have created an animosity that has lasted for centuries and to be able to coexist without war they had to establish limits, rules. The forest was divided in half. On one side, the Lycanthropes and the other Quileutes and neither could trespass on the limits set. If they did they risked attack and certain death. 

These limits and rules need to be respected even when a vampire invaded the territory. If a Quileute chased said vampire into the Lycan's side, said Quileutien would not and could not continue the pursuit leaving the vampire for his enemy to kill.

These rules and limits were set centuries ago and persists to this day.


	3. Chapter 1

**Please comment if you read this! This is my first candy fic and I need the love. ;D**

Cody Rhodes discovered he was a werewolf when he was 16 years old. Now he was 26 and since then his life was divided between working in the family business and patrolling the Forks Forest. The wolf gene had been passed to Cody by his father, with whom he did not have a good relationship. His mother was plainly human. His brother Dustin also had the gene, but he left the tribe a long time ago to work in the big city.

For transformation to take place it was enough for Cody feel a stronger emotion, in that case a fight in school triggered it all. Cody spent a whole night suffering with a 40 degree fever and the next morning everything had gone like magic. He felt good as new. When he left home the same day he was approached by Wade and his already formed wolfpack. Cody learned through him about his 'true nature'; he wanted to laugh at them at first! Werewolves and vampires are creatures from fairy tales, not real life. Wade sneered at his comment and then everyone shape-shifted right in front of him. Cody's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets to see the large, imposing animals in front of him, animals who seconds ago were men just like him!

It was maddening at first and Cody wanted to run away from that place full of nuts.

It took a while for Cody to accept his new life, and when he finally accepted he was able to transform in a black furred wolf with a white tail. Little by little he learned about his new tasks and responsibilities. 

Cody also learned about the enemies he had now: vampires and lycanthropes.

Even without knowing any of them personally or have any conflict, he would have to kill the one who invaded their part of the forest. There was a part of Cody that thought all of this was wrong, because killing should be the last option, right? What happened to talk first and resolve things peacefully? But it was not how it worked; there was no arguing about this: it was killing or be killed. 

Cody ended up joining Wade's pack—the alpha leader of the tribe. Every day they split into groups of three and patrolled different areas of the forest always alert for any invaders. After finishing the patrol, the wolves could do whatever they wanted, being in wolf form or human. Some liked to hunt small animals to satisfy the hunger of the wolf inside, but Cody didn't' participate in many of these hunts. Of course he loves a good piece of meat as well as any werewolf, but that was kind of primitive and disgusting, so he preferred to just run through the trees as fast as he could because it gave him an illusory sense of freedom he enjoyed. He did it whenever he could and would rather do it by himself since he never seemed to have privacy when they were all together. Not even in his own head could he be truly alone, so that was the only way Cody found solitude for awhile.

**~8~**

Randy Orton was a 31 years old mechanic and also a Lycanthrope since always. His origin was revealed to him as a child by his father. 

Since he was little, Randy was taught and indoctrinated to respect his origins, and he lived for his work and his duties. When his shift in the workshop ended Randy always spent several hours watching their share of the territory of the Forks Forest having to kill a vampire or another who dared to appear there. He loved it when that happened! The day a vampire died through his claws was a night that Randy slept well. 

There were some occasions he had to kill a first generation Lycan too. 

The first generation Lycans were crude and irrational beasts who lived only to eat and kill humans without any awareness of what they were doing. They did not care about codes and rules and lived to kill what appeared in front of them and to eat human flesh. Randy hated those stupid, irrational beasts. It was good that they were almost extinct now because no one would miss them! 

But that wasn't how it always happened. The first time that Randy found himself face to face with a first generation Lycan, he was still young and inexperienced and the fight ended with Randy having a serious wound on his shoulder that nagged him until today. Not even his healing factor was able to heal this wound completely, and now Randy would have to live with it for eternity.

In addition to the beasts, there were other enemies: the Quileute werewolves. Randy had an opinion about them: they were pathetic creatures because they behave more like domestic dogs than the wild beasts they were. They acted like damn puppies compared to them and seemed anything but beasts who killed to protect the land, like them. 

But even so Randy never killed a Quileute before and neither had he wanted to. If the puppies stayed out of his way, he would stay out of theirs. He'd be happy for it to stay that way for eternity. But if, one day a puppy appeared in front of him, he would have no choice but to attack.

**~8~******

Another common day for the pack and Cody stayed with Mike and Evan for patrol. After ascertaining the location assigned for them, Evan decided he wanted to go deeper into the forest because he wanted to see a Lycan up close. Cody and Mike were against the stupid idea, but they couldn't prevent the curious Evan to go out running ahead of them.

'_Evan__ don't__ do this!__Come back__now__'_ Yelled Cody through the mind link. Evan ignored him just like he ignored Mike when he screamed on his head. None of them managed to penetrate that thick skull to put reason there.

_'Wade__will__kill us__if he knows__we're so__close__! __Stop__running__now!__'_

While the requests were ignored, the three werewolves approached closer to the border between the two tribes.

Randy and John were nearly finishing their shift of border-lookout, and like nothing ever happened, John took a crate of beer and drank them one after another while they talked about trivial things. They were so confident in themselves, so confident that no werewolf or vampire would dare to approach the border that neither shifted. They remained in human form goofing off while sitting splayed in beach chairs that John always brought with him.

John was finishing telling him a bad joke when suddenly a new and different smell invaded his nostrils and Randy paused to pay attention to his sense of smell and hearing. 

Something was happening.

"Hey man did you hear what I said?"

"Quiet. You're not sensing it?"

"What, Orton? You're getting paranoid with age?"

John laughed at his own joke and continued drinking and laughing, but Randy didn't want to be surprised. He took a deep breath and shape-shifted.

"Wow! What's the problem, man?" John paused, finally noticing the change in the air, "I know that smell", and thus he shifted too.

Randy climbed a tree while John hid behind the bushes, both ready to face the oncoming threat.

**~8~**

When they were about one meter away from the border, a huge beast jumped from a tree and landed a few feet ahead of them. The beast snarled and drooled profusely showing huge fangs and sharp claws. The creature was ready to kill, and there was no doubt that it was a Lycan. 

_'Oh my God ...'_

_'Stay calm. He can't attack us because we didn't go their side.' _Cody said, and this time Evan listened to him. He went to stay behind Cody, now totally scared and feeling guilt for his stupidity. 

_'He doesn't seem to mind that, Cody. Look at this freak …' _ Mike transmitted. 

___'Let's stay calm… '_

_'__As much as I __want to__kill one of them__, I think __now wouldn't be__the right time__. __I think we should__run.'__  
><em> 

___'If we run he's coming after,' _

__

_'And dare invade our territory? It's certain death and end of the truce.'_

___'He's already invading our territory, Mike.'_

Mike looked up and saw the border a few yards away, realizing for the first time that Cody was right. 

While they argued the beast roared loudly and slowly started to approach. For the trio's despair another Lycan came from behind the bushes, this one even angrier than the first. He started advancing on them as well.

_'Run! " _

_'I__thought that-__'_

___'__Forget __what__I__said__and__run!_

Cody, Mike and Evan started to run as fast as they could but suddenly something clicked in Cody's head and he stopped, positioning himself ready to face the beasts not far behind.

**8**

_'__Look at them! They __look like stuffed animals!'_

__

_'__I __want__a__piece__of__ that sweet pet __behind__the__kid__.__'__  
><em> 

___'I thought__the point was to__kill them__, John. __Trust you__to think__with your dick in a time like this.'__  
><em> 

___'__Look __who's talking!__I know you__liked the__black puppy__, man! __I can feel it__ so don't even bother to deny it!'_

Actually Randy** did** like him but that didn't matter now. The purpose was another, was to solve this problem as quickly as possible and go home to rest because he was fucking tired. On his side John drooled and growled, ready to pounce. Randy wasn't as enthusiastic, but he'd do what he had to do. He just hoped that John didn't do anything stupid. 

While Randy and John talked mentally, the smaller werewolves suddenly started to run and only one stayed to face them. John ran after the _sweet pet _but one remained and was facing Randy in attack pose. Randy cocked his head to the side, looking at him with cold, calculating eyes. The _black puppy _snarled and Randy had to jump back to avoid a swift kick from him. The black werewolf went to the grayish Lycan again and managed to grab a huge paw, biting on the flesh with all his might. The Lycan grunted with pain and gave a sudden kick in the wolf's belly making him drop his wounded paw. 

Randy growled showing his fangs and sharp claws and advanced towards Cody. They started a violent fight; scratching and biting wherever they could reach.

Randy was surprised by the werewolf's strength and agility; he was even managing to actually hurt him, so Randy decided to put an end to this. When Randy saw his chance he used his massive paw and dug its large claws in the wolf's ribs, clawing skin deep. 

Cody howled with the sudden pain and fell to the ground like a bag of cement. The pain was so great that Cody lost focus and returned to human form, lying now weak and naked on the ground. He put a hand on the wound and it came red with blood. He knew it was serious and that it would take time to heal, and so he feared this would be his end because the beast was approaching slowly, ready to grant the fatal blow. 

Cody shuddered when he felt the creature's hot breath on his bare skin. The Lycan began to sniff his legs and climbed over his body, panting and puffing now and then. When he reached the injured ribs the beast surprised Cody when he licked his open wound. The act made Cody clench his teeth with the burning sensation the beast's saliva caused. 

_Certainly he tasted him to check if the meat was enough good to eat. Filthy beast!_ Cody thought. 

The beast continued to move up his body and when Cody felt his hot breath on his face he risked opening his eyes and startled when he saw blue eyes staring back at him. Cody stared back, daring the beast to kill him. He was scared shitless but would do everything to hide that.

"What are you waiting for? Do it." Cody spat in an impulse, and the Lycan bared his teeth as if laughing at his face.

Cody closed his eyes and waited for the fatal blow, but was surprised when he felt a change in the Lycan's body. When he reopened his eyes he saw that he was now in human form. 

"Do what, _boy_?"

The Lycan was a big, tall, strong man, with blue eyes, arms full of tattoos and slightly older than him, Cody realized. He was also incredibly attractive. He was on top of him supporting himself with a fist planted on the ground next to Cody's head and the other hand was near his open wound. 

"Don't wanna talk to me, boy? I know you have a tongue because I didn't eat it yet."

Cody blinked, feeling something strange in his chest and having trouble to concentrate on words. "Uh, what do you want from me?"

Randy raised an eyebrow at his confusion. "Me? Still don't know, but how about starting by telling me what the hell were you doing here? You should know that a few meters from here you'd be entering enemy territory. So tell me, _puppy_: you didn't know it or you were just plain stupid? " 

"Of course we know of the division, we just -" 

"Were stupid. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

Randy screamed at his face and saw when Cody flinched and retreated a little.

"It wasn't my idea! I was trying to stop Evan when you showed up." 

"At the rate you guys were running you'll step right into Lycan territory, boy."

Cody began to shake with the accusations and also because he was in a lot of pain. "If there's anyone here who invaded territories, that's you." 

Randy paused to look at the pained, sweaty face; he was no longer willing to kill him and that surprised Randy. He also felt something he could not define. The boy there, vulnerable and wounded beneath him... His chest began to warm up with something he could not define; Randy wanted to protect him. He felt a strong protective instinct toward him which left him confused. "You have a name?" 

"Wh-what?" Cody stammered with the sudden question. 

"Your name. I'm Randy."

"Oh. C-Cody."

Randy heard the name and Cody saw his lips moving silently repeating it as if to memorize it. Cody felt compelled by the man on top of him despite the sharp pain. He felt something he was afraid to name, _because it was impossible__to be true__...__  
><em> 

The older man noticed his inner battle and also began to look at Cody differently. Randy stared at him as if mapping out his face. He looked from his eyes down his nose, and remained staring longer at full, pouty red lips. 

Cody's heartbeat quickened and he began to pant with the avid attention, making his chest rise and fall quickly. He wanted to ask him to stop but could not find his voice.

Suddenly Randy approached and started to sniff Cody's neck, filling his lungs with the wolf's essence. Cody trembled with the intimate and unexpected gesture.

"I like your smell. And it's strange because you're a puppy and most of you smell like wet dogs." 

___Most of us__? __Had Randy__ been this close to another of his kind before?_

Cody stirred with the thought and moved to the wrong side making the skin on his open wound stretch causing him a lot of pain. Randy saw this and felt responsible and a little guilty for being the cause of the boy's suffering. 

"Breathe ..."

"Why do you care? You did this!"

"I know," Randy said regretfully, and then he surprised Cody when he began to lick his neck as a sign of apology and truce. Some mannerisms and gestures were common to all werewolves regardless of tribes, and this was one. 

Cody shivered with Randy's licks and gasped when he went up to lick his cheek, passing his hot tongue between Cody's parted lips. Cody moaned and his eyes glazed over, losing the little control he still had and stuck the tip of his tongue out to find Randy's in the next pass. The older man was surprised by his boldness and began to lick his exposed tongue several times before he felt his cock harden. That was when Randy had to move away.

Shaking his head to clear it, Randy stood up leaning on his outstretched arms to look at Cody vulnerable and unfocused beneath him. Something was happening between them, something big. Something that will have an important meaning in Randy's life. And to discover what it was Cody had to be fine and not bleeding like he was. 

"You must go now. Your injuries…" 

"What ..." Cody returned from the zen state he was in with Randy's words.

"Go Cody. Your friends must be worried about you. " 

_His__friends__!_ "My God, Mike and Evan—" 

"They should be fine, they're young. John is not as fast as he used to be. They managed to escape,"

"H-how do you -" Cody asked, and Randy responded by pointing to his head. 

_Of course__._ The mental link between the clans. Lycans also had them. 

Cody slowly managed to sit despite the pain causing him to get closer to Randy's face. They stared unblinking at each other for awhile, none revealing anything of their inner turmoil until Randy smiled from the corner of his mouth and shape-shifted. Cody's eyes widened when he saw himself face to face with the beast again, but his astonishment soon passed. He couldn't help noticing that Randy's eyes remained the same color in both forms, with a tinge of sky blue. 

Randy huffed hot breath on his face that made Cody blink several times and then he jumped up high into a tree leaving Cody sitting there watching him go. Cody wanted him to stay and remembered the licks they shared, feeling his lips still tingling from that hot tongue. Randy's apology turned into something almost erotic, and Cody blushed when he realized that he practically submitted to a stranger—to a damn beast. 

His wound caused him another acute pang of pain and Cody stopped his musings. He needed to leave immediately. He'd have lots of time to think about what had happened between him and Randy while he was recovering.

TBC


	4. Chapter 2

**Didn't get the feedback I**** thought I'd get**** w/ ****this****fic****. ****I have****much work****to****translate this to English****, so if you ****are reading this please review. Otherwise I'll stop****because****I don't want to waste my****precious time w/ all that work****! ****Makes sense,**** right****?**

Cody dragged himself along the way but managed to arrive home. Ted's eyes widened when he saw him bleeding everywhere and ran to him to help him to his room. Everyone looked at him with question in the eyes, but fortunately they could only do mind-reading when in wolf form. He did wonder if Mike or Evan told them something though, because Wade probed his mind so hard he could feel it even in human form. Cody didn't want to talk about any of this for now, but he knew that eventually they would discover the truth. Cody used his injuries as an excuse to be away from them for a few days.

When the scratches healed and only white lines were visible to the naked eye, Cody returned to the forest feeling the adrenaline rush to transform into a wolf after so long. He ran without direction for a long time and only stopped when he reached a familiar place. A sudden voice made behind him made Cody's fur stand on end. 

"How are your injuries?"

Cody turned around fast and saw the naked man leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a smirk in his face. Cody immediately returned to human form to avoid sharing this with others.

"Randy..."

"You look fine." 

Cody shrugged and raised his arm to show his ribs and the completely healed skin. Randy looked pleased at this. 

"And what do you care if I'm fine or not?"

"I don't wish to harm you, _pup_."

"Why not? We're enemies. We should be fighting now instead of chatting."

"Really? Is that what you want? You came here because you wanted to. I didn't call you here. If you want to kill me, here I am." Randy challenged him; opening is arms wide and displaying his strong body. 

Instead of accepting the challenge Cody looked at Randy's body from head to toe, pausing to admire his muscled chest, tattooed arms and daring to go lower, to his soft member that even flaccid was of considerable size. Cody's eyes widened a bit when he realized what he was doing and blushed, looking away. For them it was normal to walk around each other naked as the day they were born, but Randy was different. The man made Cody feel different, and Randy noticed that. A strong, sweet smell suddenly hit his nostrils and Randy's eyes narrowed on Cody.

"You don't want to attack me; you want to do something else," 

"That was a question or a statement?"

"A statement." Randy replied firmly, starting to get closer to Cody at a slow pace so as not to scare him. Cody began to walk backwards and Randy followed him until his back hit a tree and Cody had nowhere to flee. With the proximity of the larger body he began to hyperventilate and his pupils dilated. His blood boiled and his animal instinct was telling him to surrender to the man in front of him and accept his fate. Cody looked at Randy's intense stare and that was when the unexpected happened...

Cody imprinted on Randy.

That was what Cody was denying to himself; that was the change he felt since their first meeting. Even wounded by the Lycan he ended up imprinting on him. Cody's eyes widened feeling his body reacting to his imprint closeness and his cock began to thicken. Randy noticed his mood change of angry to malleable and dared to move closer, without even bothering with damned limits right now. When he was close enough to feel the heat coming from the smaller body, Randy nostrils flared again and he felt that intoxicating smell get even stronger; a smell a lot like that of a _bitch__in heat_ but coming from Cody.

Randy trembled. All of his senses screamed _sex_. 

With eyes closed and fits squeezed tight, the older man had to control himself and not throw Cody down and fuck him right there. Randy growled between clenched his teeth, "You need to leave. Now." 

"Randy ..."

The whispered voice did not help and Randy began to shake and sweat trying to hold the animal inside of him with all his strength. "Get out of here now!" 

"I can't! I have to- _I__want_ to be with you. "

Randy opened his eyes; _The boy__ even __knew__the__danger__he was in__?_ He didn't know about the lycanthropes fame of being voracious and wild, of getting excited just with a _smell_? That they had a reputation of _taking_ without asking first?

"You don't know what you're doing, _puppy-boy_. Go. Now."

Cody saw his struggle and shaking limbs. Just the fact he didn't attack him was already a good thing, proved he was not the irrational beast that he thought he was. Cody dared more and moved closer do Randy until their chests rubbed. Cody licked his lips and whispered, "I know exactly what I'm doing. Randy, do what you gotta do. I want it."

Randy could not take it anymore. The contact with Cody's warm skin made him lose what little control he still had and with a growl he grabbed Cody's head with big hands and kissed him roughly, biting his lips and then soothing the bites with his tongue. When Cody's lips parted, Randy opened his mouth as wide as he could and shoved his tongue inside until it reached the boy's throat, making him choke and moan at the same time.

Cody was making wonderful sounds in his throat and Randy swallowed them all, wanting to hear them more. He kissed him vigorously for several minutes until Cody had to end the kiss to breathe. Randy didn't want to waste time and went straight to the tempting white neck in front of him, biting so hard on the flesh that made Cody's eyes roll back on his head and grab at his neck. Randy started to go lower, down to Cody's chest leaving bites along the way until he reached a hard, rosy nipple that he put between his teeth and pulled, making Cody grunt with the sharp pain, but then he moaned when Randy soothed the sting with his tongue. Randy continued to descend on his body, ignoring Cody's hard shaft and going straight to his thick inner thighs where he bit and sucked on the flesh.

"Randy please..."

Randy felt that Cody was about to fall down so he led them to a flat spot on the ground and laid him there, getting on top of him. Randy resumed his ministrations and alternated between biting, sucking and licking Cody's whole body, making the younger man writhe and beg.

"More please! Oh fuck!"

"Oh I'll give you more; I'll make you scream. I'll ruin you for anyone else. I'll make you want nobody else but **me**!" 

Cody moaned with the promise and gathered strength to sit up on his elbow and reach out to grab Randy's head and pull him into another kiss. Randy liked his initiative and smiled while he deposited open mouthed kisses on his lips, leaving a trail of saliva on his cheek. Cody loved Randy's animalistic manners. He'd never had sex like this before; he had dated both men and women in the past, but with none of them was that intense. Cody never felt as wanted as he did now and he wanted to show it to Randy how much he liked it. He left his shyness aside and dared to open his legs, offering himself to Randy explicitly and indecently. He was offering his body to be taken, and Randy did not hesitate to grab his open thighs and pull until Cody's crotch was flushed against his own. Randy began to rub their cocks together roughly giving both pleasure and pain.

Cody let out a guttural scream followed by a deep growl that surprised Randy, liking how he wasn't holding back, and even daring to put the wolf on the scene. He **really** liked it. "You're growling at me, Cub?", he asked, growling louder.

They stayed like that- growling and roaring at each other until Randy had the final say with a loud growl, so loud it made Cody flinch and lower his eyes. That was the sign of his submission, and Randy smiled pleased to see Cody surrendering and submitting to him. Randy wanted to tame that boy and make him his _beta_. He smirked and spat on his hand and then placed the same hand near Cody's mouth to get his saliva mixed with his own. The younger one blushed, but he did what he was told. Randy made Cody look as he guided the wet hand to his huge, purple cock, spreading their saliva throughout the whole extension. That done Randy slipped two fingers inside Cody at once to prepare him for his thick, long shaft. Soon he removed his fingers and grabbed Cody's buttocks, opening them and seeing the small hole blinking, waiting for his cock. 

"Open up for me. Yeah like that..." Randy guided Cody's hands to hold himself open for him. Even with his arms trembling Cody obeyed and Randy took his cock in hand and slowly guided it inside the tight channel, grunting at the tightness, shoving it all in one hard thrust.

"Fuck Randy!"

Randy began to move in and out of that tight heat vigorously, searching for that sweet spot that would make Cody see stars. He soon found it and Cody yelled, arching his back from the ground. Randy aimed at that angle with short, deep thrusts that made Cody close his eyes in pure pleasure. "Oh, fuck! Yeah! Fuck me harder Randy!"

Randy obliged and began to fuck him roughly, with total abandon. He took almost the entire length of his cock out, leaving only the head inside, and then shoved it in brutally.

Cody's screams were getting louder and Randy felt he was getting close. Holding himself back to not come before him, Randy took one of his hands to Cody's cock and began to stroke him in the rhythm of his thrusts. After two strokes he felt Cody's body tensing and squeezing his cock even harder, and then hot liquid began to pour from his member, leaving his fingers wet and sticky. When he finished Randy took his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, loving the sweet taste of his wolf. 

Randy looked at Cody's dazed expression and felt a great satisfaction to see his beautiful face so pleased because of him. Cody's mouth was open, gulping air to his abused lungs while he waited Randy to finish. Randy wished he could stay forever inside that velvet heat, but he was getting closer and closer after seeing him come undone. Randy thrust harder now, grunting and drooling all over Cody's chest. Randy growled and went to the vulnerable and exposed neck in front of him, biting it hard to mark Cody. He felt his balls shrunk and his cock jerk, and then he was coming hard inside the limp body. He emptied his balls, giving Cody every drop he had. When it was over Randy's sweaty body collapsed on top of the smaller one, breathing hard.

After a while Cody complained and Randy moved to lie beside him, both lost in their thoughts and not knowing what they should say to each other. After the lust had been sated, the reason was now hovering over their heads and what they had just done, and to get worse Cody heard the distinct voice of his alpha leader yelling inside his head.

They could read each other's thoughts as a werewolf, and when humans only when the call was as strong as now.

Cody jumped, sitting on the grass, concentrating to listen, getting more nervous as he listened. Randy noticed his change and sat beside him questioning him with his eyes. Cody looked at him and whispered, "It's my alpha! He knows I'm here with you!"

When Randy heard Cody refer to another man as _his alpha_, he felt something inside of him explode. He growled deep in his chest and reached out to grab Cody by the jaw, forcing him to pay attention to **him** and forget the fucking voices in his head. "I'm your **true** alpha, you understand me? **You're mine**." 

Cody blinked several times with the sudden demand, gradually losing his focus on Wade, felling him his voice fade until only Randy remained in front of him. When Randy felt he had him, he took a deep breath and let go of his jaw, leading the same hand to grab the back of his neck, squeezing it gently and letting go.

When Randy's hand left him, Cody focused around again and announced that he needed to go in an apologetic tone.

Randy didn't stop him this time because he was certain that he'd see the boy again. And something inside him made him **need** to have Cody again, and soon.

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 3

**Please review otherwise I'll have no reason to continue posting this fic here!**

Cody finished his patrol and thanked the heavens for not bumping into any vampire, or Lycans. He could still feel the result of his last meeting with Randy while he walked. Damn it he even felt it while breathing!

When he got home and went to take a shower, Cody reached back and ran his fingers between his buttocks, flinching when he touched his swollen hole. Luckily he was not bleeding, but it was close. Cody shouldn't like it as much as he did and he felt ashamed of himself for it.

Once finished, Cody left the bathroom and found Mike and Evan waiting for him in his room. They asked question after question, worried about his odd behavior. Of course Cody said nothing about Randy, although he felt he could not hide it for long. The mental effort he was making to keep this secret was exhausting.

But Wade was suspicious. He obviously noticed his change, as he always noticed everything around him.

But Wade was suspicious. He obviously noticed his change, as he always noticed everything around him, and he summoned Cody to talk. Cody meets the request with fear, but there was no way not to obey his leader. 

"Cody is everything alright with you?" Wade asked as they walked side by side in a slow pace through the forest.

"Yes I've fully recovered as you know,"

"I don't mean physically, but emotionally. The pack came to me and everyone is worried about you. You have been acting strange recently..."

_Oh__, no. __Had he__ let slip __some thought about__Randy__? __But he had__ avoided thinking about him so hard!_ "Uh. I don't know why they sought you because I'm fine."

Wade stopped walking and turned to him, looking serious. Cody forced himself to stare back. "You think I don't feel when something happens to you? It's impossible to hide things from us, Cody. I don't know why you want to hide it, but it disappoints me that you don't trust your brothers,"

Cody began to shake, "I trust my brothers, Wade! It's just that ..."

"What? You can't tell us on whom you **imprinted**?"

_The__imprint__!_ Of course Wade would know about it! Cody thought about a quick excuse, because obviously he could not reveal he_ imprinted on a__Lycan__._

"I'm having trouble to, uh, approached her. I didn't want to fool myself in front of them because you know how they are ... especially Mike."

"I understand. Your imprint is making you suffer? Don't worry, it will pass. An imprint rarely denies the love of another. You'll be fine."

Cody nodded and Wade gave him a slap on the back before leaving. This went better than expected! Or maybe he's better at hiding things than he first thought! What mattered was that at least half of the truth was told. He just needed to prepare the ground to tell the rest.

**~8~**

Randy was working in the garage anxious to finish his shift and return to the forest.

It's been days since his last encounter with Cody, and the boy had yet to appear again. He seemed to have disappeared into thin air, because not even his scent could be smelled by Randy.

With his shoulder bothering again, Randy left early and went home, thanking Shawn for covering for him. He went straight into the fridge to grab a beer and sat on the couch. He took large sips of cold beer and closed his eyes to relax, but then his doorbell rang.

Grumbling for having his rest interrupted, Randy cursed the unwanted guest and went to the open door, scowling at the visitor.

"John what are you doing here?"

"Hey man don't look at me like that because I bring food to feed you!"

John shook a bag of Chinese food in his nose and entered. Randy wasn't in the mood to put up with him today because he could only think of Cody all the time and he wanted to keep thinking about him, but something wasn't right. Randy narrowed his eyes as he looked at John—he had his back turned to him, his shoulders were tense like rock. He was obviously hiding something. He knew him too well.

"All right, John. Spit it all." 

John sighed and stopped fiddling with the bag of food. He turned to Randy with a serious expression on his face. "Fine. If you prefer to go straight to the point, I'm game. I prefer it that way too."

"John-"

"Randy. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted, startling Randy, "You thought we wouldn't find out, that you could hide this from **me**? I'm your best friend, man!"

"John I-"

"I know! I know alright? I know about you and the _black dog_! Is written all over your face, man! You found a beta and it's the damn enemy!" 

Shit. "Fuck man, is not like that! You're making it sound like it's a god damn fairytale! Calm down, ok? Relax." Randy sat on the couch again and pointed a chair for him to sit. John obliged.

"First of all, Cody is not a fucking enemy and I don't want you referring to him as such. Second, you're right. I found my beta, it is him and I intend to keep him."

"WHAT? But this is impossible! That never happened before, man! You think Mark would go for that?"

"I don't know ... But I don't want to think about it now."

"Why not? You can't hide this forever Randy! If I noticed it than it's a matter of time before others notice too."

"I KNOW! I know, okay? I just need the fucking time to think of a way out, to think about a solution that doesn't harm us nor the goddamn truce! "

John saw Randy's despair and felt compassion for his friend. Sighing, he got up from the chair and approached, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. "Is he really **the one**?"

Randy closed his eyes. Cody's face immediately came in his mind: full lips, vibrant blue eyes, cute nose… He smiled, feeling his heart beat faster. He was sure.

Randy opened his eyes and looked directly into John's, "Yes he is."

John stared back for several minutes, both unblinking. Finally he sighed, "Then you can count on me. I'll help you anyway I can."

Randy smiled, letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Thanks man. It's good to have you on my side."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Randy nodded gratefully and watched John leave through the door feelings his spirit renewed.

**~8~**

A few days later, the longing became unbearable to Cody.

After the daily patrol he went straight to the place of his last encounter with Randy, still as werewolf. He was so eager to see the older man again! As he approached the place his heart beat increased, pounding hard in his chest. But when he got there Cody was disappointed- Randy wasn't there, and nor even his smell he could scent. His wolf-ears lowered and he began to dejectedly walk slowly to another place he loved: the waterfall. That was a good place to be alone and think when he was sad.

When Cody came to about six feet from the waterfall, a familiar smell entered his nostrils: Randy was hovering close by. With renewed spirit his wolf-ears raised, alert to any different sound in the woods and his eyes went from side to side trying to catch a glimpse of the Lycan. Cody's anxiety grew to the point that he began to whine softly, without being able to control it.

Randy heard his pathetic whine and took pity on the anxious wolf. He came down from a huge tree, standing right in front of Cody and returning to human form at the same time.

"You look like a _real_ fucking puppy making sounds like that, boy," Randy mocked, but Cody ignored it. His happiness was so great that before thinking about being mad he advanced on top of Randy and began to lick his face. He was sure even his tail was swinging from side to side!

"Hey, take it easy!" Randy complained without heat taking the opportunity to caress the werewolf's black fur, surprised by its softness. It was a huge contrast with the thick, rough fur that he had!

Cody finally came to himself and concentrated to get back to human, much to Randy's delight. "Oh that's much better"  
>He said, and promptly reached out to kiss Cody on the lips. The younger one kissed back enthusiastically, putting his arms around the taller man's neck while Randy hugged Cody around the waist. <p>

"Where have you been? It's been days since I last smelt you!" Randy asked after the kiss ended.

"I had to disappear, my -" Cody paused before calling Wade _his alpha_, because Randy's eyes hardened and he didn't want another aggressive reaction from him right now. "-_Wade_ and my brothers were suspicious; they're worried about me."

Randy's eyes softened and he reached up to caress a cheek with his fingertips. "How so? They suspect something?" 

"Yes, it's that damn mental link. I can't hide many things from them... and not for long,"

"And what business is theirs to know who you fuck? They need to know everything? Why don't they mind their own fucking lives instead of—"

"Randy, hey calm down! This is how things are, okay? It can't be changed now so there's no point getting angry over this. And besides I managed to do well. I told part of the truth to Wade and he bought it,"

Part of the truth? What part of the truth? Randy cocked his head to the side, studying Cody. The younger man looked away from his intense, questionnaire stare. "What does that mean? What did you tell him?"

Cody felt unsure whether he should tell him about the imprint or not. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself because he could hide this from everyone, except Randy. "What do you know about imprinting?"

Randy got confused and thoughtful, but Cody saw that he knew the meaning of it when his eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Yes. I imprinted on you." Cody whispered softly. He swallowed accumulated saliva in his mouth feeling nervous with the man's silence and astonishment. _Didn't he __want that__? _Fear started to grow on Cody's heart and it got worse when Randy walked away and turned his back on him, running big hands over his shaved head. Cody hugged himself across the chest, creating an illusion of self-defense against what lay ahead.

There was no person in the world that could hurt him more than Randy, so he stood there waiting for his reaction.

Randy turned, stared at Cody and pulled him by the arms to hug him tight against his chest. Cody squealed when he felt himself being lifted in the air without warning and grabbed the tattooed shoulders for balance. "Randy wait!"

He asked between laughs and was deposited on the floor again. A look at the Lycan's face made Cody realize how confused he was, and his smile vanished.

"Hey. I don't know how this works for you, but I didn't do it on purpose, okay? I had no choice, it just happened."

"When? When did this happen?"—he blurted, taking Cody off guard.

"Uh, the first time we met,"

Randy burst laughing, "Don't tell me you go for that _'__love at first sight_' crap? This is not a fucking fairy tale, boy"

"I know it's not! If it was I'd be imprinting on a beautiful woman and not you! I said I had no choice!" He mumbled, getting frustrated. Maybe he should've kept his mouth shut…

Randy didn't know what to do now; he never did stuff like this before. Romance wasn't his thing. He started to wonder at what point their relationship changed from hot, crazy sex in the middle of the forest to become a romance novel, because that chapter he missed. While he was pondering that Randy saw Cody move away from him.

"That was a mistake Randy… Forget I said anything"

"No, wait!" Randy stopped him with a hand on his bare shoulder,  
>"I know that you expect more from me than I'm giving you, but that's all I can give you now, Cody. I don't know what to say and frankly I—"<p>

_I __want you too__but I don't know__if I'm ready for this__..._

"Wait, wait! You think I told you this in hopes that you declare undying love to me?" With Randy's confused look Cody was sure it was exactly what he thought. He began to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Randy I never expected to hear anything like that coming from you, ok? I know very well that you're not the romantic type"

"So what do you want from me?" Randy sighed, feeling relieved; at least Cody wouldn't pressure him into anything!

Cody stopped laughing and got serious, "I just want to keep seeing you because I like it and because it's… it's a **need** of mine. I gotta have my imprinted close to me."

"By close you mean-"

"Sex, Randy. Sex." He shrugged when he saw Randy's joyful face, "And some kisses and hugs wouldn't be bad either."

If Cody needed only that from him than Randy would be more than happy to fulfill his wish. To prove that he liked the idea, he approached the smaller man and kissed him fervently, invading the mouth with his tongue and sticking it down his throat. Cody choked on the big tongue but still melted with the older man roughness.

Randy ended the kiss when he went limp in his arms, and smiled to see him looking so dazed. "Look at you ... all surrendered to me. If these moments together are enough for you than I'm game, because I always want to fuck you," To prove his point Randy grabbed a round buttock and squeezed. Cody moaned and pressed back against the hand, and Randy **had** to kiss him again.

While kissing and caressing the firm, hot body, Randy's head was spinning with thoughts that left him dizzy. Deep down he knew that he was actually deceiving himself; he didn't want to feel trapped in anyone's imprint, but he was already thinking about Cody as his beta. Damn it… he even admitted it to John! So why not to Cody, who was the one who ought to know that? Maybe it was the fact that they are enemies and he feared that someone might find out. He hated these stupid rules, but he didn't want anyone to die because of it too!

Whatever the reason, their relationship was forbidden and losing Cody now would be unbearable to him.

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 4

A few days after he told Randy about the imprint, Cody still had not forgotten the man's odd reaction. He barely spelt at night thinking about that, getting further intrigued to know how it worked this part of life with the Lycans.

After they had fucked and lay soaking up in the sun, Cody decided to ask it to him.

"Why're you so startled when I told you about the imprint? It's different for your kind?" Cody asked nestled on Randy's chest, who took the chance to stroke his thick, dark hair.

"A little. What you call _imprinting_ we just call mate. A mate for life," Randy said 'imprinting' with disdain, but Cody decided to ignore it.

"It's the same thing, isn't it?"

"It's not. You can find a mate with a look, and we don't. We need interaction and learn more about the person to know for sure."

Cody got alerted; he didn't know that! Suddenly a chill ran up his spine because Randy could think he wasn't his mate and leave him. Damn it, he could already have other people in mind! But that whole _alpha_ thing had to count for something, right?

Cody held on to that to calm his nerves and ease his heart enough to relax and enjoy the caresses. He sighed, snuggling into the strong chest again and closing his eyes. 

But their happiness was short lived.

Suddenly two Lycans descended from a tree and stopped right in front of them.

Randy jumped with the sudden and unwelcome presence of Shawn and Hunter, startled and he cursed himself for being distracted enough to not to sense their presence in the area. 

Now they had two Lycans salivating for a piece of Cody, who was even more frightened than him and controlling the wolf inside him. Randy stood in front of him like a shield and talked with friends, out loud.

"I know what you want, but I will not let you do that, understand?"

Like Cody, Randy could not read his fellow packmates' thoughts as a human. He could only read their body language, and noticed that they're not willing to retreat.

Cody seemed to have noticed it too because he approached Randy's back to whisper his name nervously in his ear, "Randy..."

"Shhh Cody. I have everything under control, okay? Calm down"

Once they heard Randy chatting amiably with the enemy, Hunter growled and advanced towards them, catching Randy off guard. The older man only had time to push Cody aside, avoiding Hunter's huge paw to hurt him by inches.

While Cody was lying on the ground, Randy took the chance to focus and release the werewolf inside him, letting him come to the surface with open arms. Once transformed, he stood in front of Cody again to protect him with his massive and imposing form which covered the younger man's whole vision, making it impossible for him to see what was happening.

_'__Randy __you know__who he is why are you protecting__him?'_ asked Shawn through the link that was no longer silent.

_'__I'll explain later. Now leave__'_

_'__No need to __explain anything; I already figured it out.__You're__fucking__ the bitch__,__Orton__! __We saw__the two of you__rolling__in the grass. It__was__so beautiful,__but now__we need to take him.'___

_'__You will not __take him__!'_

_'__He __broke the rules,__Randy.__He's in__our territory__ and you know __what we have to do__.__'_

Of course he fucking knew, at other times he would do this himself; he'd take an invader to let Mark decide the proper punishment. But not Cody. Not his sweet, beautiful boy. He is not going anywhere.

With a loud growl, Randy assumed the attack pose and prepared to face his friends.

_'__Dont do it, __man.__ He's not__ worth it! H__e's just __a__stinky__dog__!__'___

_'Yeah__... __But__he's _**my**_stinky__dog__!__'_

Randy advanced on Hunter managing to catch him by surprise and biting his shoulder. Shawn too was surprised by the attack, but was soon assisting Hunter. He bit Randy's hind paw, and with that Hunter recovered enough to deliver an attack of his own and managed to scratch Randy's front paw, making him scream in pain. He kicked Shawn's face so hard that it sent him flying, and then turned his attention back to Hunter. He kicked his stomach making him double over in pain and took advantage of the gap to quickly shift back to human to order, "Go away, Cody! Get the hell out of here!"

Cody was watching the fight with big, fearful eyes. Their struggle was violent and bloody, they attacked to maim, to kill, leaving him shocked by what he saw and without reaction. When Randy got an advantage and returned to human, Cody feared that this was a mistake. When he was about to meet his request, Cody saw him being dominated by the two Lycans and froze before taking the first step. Seeing his hesitation, Randy again ordered him to run, but he was frozen in the spot.

The sight of blood streaming down Randy's face left Cody paralyzed with fear for him; all of this was his fault! He was hurt because of him! With eyes burning with pain and guilt, Cody began to approach the older man, much to his despair.

"Cody what the hell! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Cody jumped with the strident shout, half of him wanting to obey the man and run and the other half wanting to stay with him. "Randy ..."

"RUN!"

Randy screamed until his lungs burned, making Cody flinch. The desperate plea of his imprint and his look of fear—_fear __for him_—finally made Cody obey him even against his will. 

Cody started to run even when what he wanted was to stay there and give himself up to them to avoid further damage on Randy, even if it meant his death. Feeling his eyes sting, Cody wolfed to run faster back to his tribe.

When Cody came close to Wade's house he was met by him and Riley, his right arm. At this point his thoughts and feelings for the enemy were exposed to anyone, because Cody was worried sick to remember to lock his emotions from the rest of the pack. The revelation would occur sooner or later, but Cody wanted it to be later because now he wasn't ready to explain to them that he _was loving the__enemy_. The only thing he wanted was to go back from where he came from and help Randy, and see from himself that he was in one piece.

Stopping in front of the wolf leaders, Cody faced them ready for a confrontation, just waiting for the questions to begin. He didn't have to wait long...

_'So your__problems with__imprinting__were__with him__...__And you__saying it was__a girl__. You__ managed__to hide__it well__. __It's__remarkable__what you did__ actually; it __must have__been difficult to__conceal__this from us__, __must have__required a lot of__mental effort__,__'_

Wade said calmly as he approached the black wolf, and Cody could not help thinking that he preferred him screaming than talking down like this.

_'__I was surprised y'know__...__I didn't know__you had__all that talent__. __I think I__underestimated you__. __You__surprised me__in all__ways__, __good and bad.__Good__because you're__a werewolf__better than__I gave you__credit for being__, and __bad because__you've chosen exactly__the enemy__as a mate__for life'_

Chosen-? As if they could control this!  
><em>'<em>_It wasn't __my choice as__you well know.__If I could choose__ I'd__ not have chosen__ him. __But we can't control__these things__and you should know__this better__than anyone__,__'_ Cody said finally finding his voice.

_'__Don't you dare __compare my__story with__ yours__,__ boy! __They are__totally different things__and you know it__!__'_ Wade exploded, breaking his serious façade. He approached to come face to face with the smaller wolf. Wade also had problems with his imprint, because at the time he met Justin he was in a relationship and his life turned upside down, causing much pain and suffering to him and his girlfriend when he had to dump her to stay with Justin.

_'Whatever.__The fact__is that__...__is that__I can't do__anything to change it__!__'___

_'That's not__entirely true__.'_

Cody paused; he had no idea that such a thing was possible. _'What?__'_

_'__There is __a__ritual.__I'm not sure__the details__because it__was rarely__used by__us, but__it exists__. __If__you really didn't__want that,__as you just said__, you have the __chance to__reverse this,'___

_'There's no reversing an__imprinting__! It's impossible'_

_'__I know that! __But__the ritual__would make your__feelings for__ that __thing__ to become dormant__,__anesthetized__. __You__ can __get rid__of it without__ suffering__,'_

Cody gasped, shocked; Wade was suggesting that he buried his feelings for Randy as if they were something dirty, shameful and not worthy to be lived?

_'__He still has __doubts__, Wade. __Maybe he__liked to be__fucked by__that beast__ after all,'_ Riley mocked, getting into the conversation for the first time.

Cody turned to him and snarled, _'Mind your own business__, Alex! __I just ... I__don't know if__this__will work__,__'__  
><em>  
><em>'It'll not hurt to try<em>_! __What can't happen is one__of us__ attached__ to__one__of them for good'__  
><em> 

This was irrational. It seemed they had forgotten that behind the Lycans resided human beings, like them. _'Why not? Why would it be__so bad?'_

_'__I told you he __liked it__Wade__.'_

Wade ignored Alex and approached, invading Cody's personal space. _'I really need to explain this to you, Cody? Vampires, Lycans they're all our enemies and are so for centuries. You really want to discuss decades of enmity? We hate each other, we hunt and kill each other. This is how things are.'_

_'But it didn't have to'_ Cody thought softly.

With that Wade knew he was lost to his forbidden feelings. If talking doesn't work, then would have to be by force. Wade would not let his wolfpack be ruined because of one single member.

Moving away, Wade got in position to attack and Alex followed his example. Cody was shaken and trembling, and it would be easy to subdue him and take him inside to do the ritual even against his will. Cody did not know, but he would thank him for it later.

**~8~**

Randy's wounds were already closing by the time they arrived in his house. Shawn and Hunter dragged him back to the village and dropped him like a sack of cement on the sofa.

Grunting with the discomfort of his skin is remaking itself, Randy slowly sat on the couch to stare hard at his friends. "What the hell were you doing there?" 

"You dare ask? We noticed that you're different, even at work,"

"Work is going very well, Shawn. And since when what I do is any of your business?"

"It's our business when you're making friends with the enemy, Randy! What the fuck was that about man? Huh? You roll on the grass with a bloody flea-bitten dog?" 

Randy groaned and painfully rose to face them. He approached Hunter, standing nose to nose with the older man. "Sit down and I'll explain everything," Hunter remained standing so Randy repeated, harsher, "Sit. Down."

After an eternity Hunter did sit, so Randy turned to the other person in the room, "You too, Shawn."

When both were seating and facing him impatiently wanting for answers, Randy sighed resignedly; he wasn't pleased about any of this because it was not their fucking business what he did. He didn't want to tell details about his relationship with his sweet Cody, but there was no escaping that now. Randy took a deep breath and began to speak. 

Randy talked about Cody's imprinting and how it all happened between them. He also told that he felt that Cody was his beta, because every time he saw his beautiful face he felt his blood boil with passion. And that's why he'd not abandon him. Upon hearing it, Shawn and Hunter were stunned and incredulous. Randy reminded them that it's not so unusual people of enemy clans to stay together.

"This happened with one of us already; think a little further back, when Lucian and Sonya fell in love. Reminded of something? Uh? And their case was even worse because she was a fucking leech. This is not so unusual and bizarre as you think. This enmity between us and them is ridiculous and pointless. It lead us nowhere and it's about time to end."

"And since when do you think is pointless? Since you fucked the boy and tasted his flesh in a different way?"

"Watch it Hunter."

"I know you felt the urge to hunt them, Randy! You know I'm right!"

"Maybe, but that's past now."

"The past! The past he says! You wanted it like yesterday, _boy_." Hunter emphasized 'boy' knowing how much Randy hated to be called like that. And he saw that he'd hit a nerve when Randy clenched his teeth.

"Not to mention that the example you just gave us ended in a fucking tragedy, as we all know. And you want to use their story as a parameter? What makes you think the same won't happen to you?"

"It won't. I won't let it."

"It won't? And what your gonna do if Mark doesn't accept it? Have you thought about it? And if he declares war and ends this fragile truce once and for all?" Shawn rationalized and Randy began to feel the beginning of a headache.

"I-I…"

"You don't have a clue, don't you? Not even a goddamn plan? You're getting sloppy, Randy. Not even felt that we were close by. We almost got your fucking puppy."

Randy exploded, finally having enough of Hunter's mocking. He went to him like a beast, snarling and saliva flying between his clenched teeth. "Stay away from him!"

"I have every right to get him and anyone else who invades our land, and you know it. Save yourself the trouble of trying to scare me, brat." He snarled, unfazed, and stood to leave. "And Randy ...", he paused before leaving trough the door, turning to look at Randy, "I don't blame you for fucking the little puppy. He has a hot ass!" 

Randy closed his eyes, disgusted with Hunter and hearing his laughter it the distance. Shawn stayed and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?"

Randy huffed, humorless. "Just peachy"

"Look ... I'm not saying that I agree with this, but I'll not turn my back on you. You're one of my best mechanics and I'd not want to lose your services."

That was Shawn's way to say that he liked him, and Randy knew it. It was better than he hoped for, really. Shawn seemed more understanding because he had his own beta-John Morrison—and he knew what Randy was going trough. Hunter on the other hand didn't have anyone. But Shawn had, and perhaps he understood Randy better because of that. 

"I'd appreciate if you didn't tear my head off—and neither Cody's—when the time comes. I'll need every help I can get if things get ugly ..." Damn and how ugly they could get!

"If you really want to take this forward, be sure it'll be hard. What you need is a plan, Randy. You need to think of something."

"I know."

Shawn put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed the tense muscles, "You can count on me."

Randy thanked him again; he knew he was right. Now he was just going with the flow, aimless and purposeless. But things have reached a point where he needed to consider all options, however bad they might be, like having to fight his brothers to the death to be with Cody. Cody… his beautiful, sweet puppy... With full lips, vibrant blue eyes, cute nose ... He sighed. He got it bad for the boy, and he knew it. It would be terrible and would kill Randy a little inside to reach such drastic measures, but he would do it for him if he had to do.

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 5

**Thanks the reviews! I am posting this fic first on my livejournal. If you'd like to go there please visit xenasoul (you know the rest) and read the latest's chapters. **

* * *

><p>Cody knew Wade wouldn't take <strong>no<strong> for an answer; to him having his wolfpack mixed up with the 'filthy beasts' was something shameful and unthinkable. He'd never accept such a union, and he tried to convince him in all kinds of ways that such thing was **wrong** and **filthy**. His words entered through one ear and left through the other, because Cody not for a second believed such nonsense.

After a while Wade gave up talking. And that was when Wade decided to act behind his back and spoke with the village's sorcerer to arrange a damned ritual.

Cody was notified of their decision. He was shocked at first, and then the shock gave way to anger at having his life decided for him. He didn't want to forget Randy! He didn't want a fucking black magic to numb his feelings for him! He didn't want to walk around like a zombie with no soul or purpose in life—because that's what happens when you mess with dark stuff! No. Randy was everything to him, why would he want to forget him? He refused to do the ritual with all his might and tried to talk to Wade about it, tried to beg him to understand that he _loved_ Randy, but the man was adamant.

Wade didn't want a member of his wolfpack involved with a Lycan and that was fact. Nothing would change his mind.

Cody cried, despaired…asked his friends for help—Ted, Evan and Mike, but they didn't intervene on his behalf. Mike hesitated, he wanted to help. Cody felt it. But something held him back and he faltered, not even looked at his eyes after refusing assistance.

Cody was alone. Alone and trapped in a fucking cage they got for him.

Wade had him imprisoned so he'd not seek Randy anymore. He was caged for four days only receiving visits that brought him food and water and then left without saying a single word to him. Nobody was talking to him, by Wade's orders. One day Justin came to visit him without Wade's permission—and that surprised him, surprised him a lot. Justin rarely did something that displeased Wade-he was too submissive to him, so his presence there was astonishing.

"Oh Cody ... I'm so sorry for you," whispered the South African squatting outside the cage. Cody grabbed the bars to talk to him.

"Justin. C - can you help me? Please? Wade is insane he wants to force me to forget my imprint! He can't do that! I don't want to lose him, please help me!"

Justin closed his eyes; He wanted to comfort the young man who was always so gentle with him, but now seeing him like this was breaking his heart. He had no excuse to Wade's behavior, and indeed there was nothing he could do. Wade was a hard headed man and never listened to anyone.

"I'm sorry Cody. I tried to talk to him, tried to put us in your place and the…the _Lycan's _placeto get into his thick head that he's wrong, that he shouldn't mess with other people's feelings but it was no use. I tried, I swear."

Cody shook his head, feeling tears burn his eyes again. He spent the four days non-stop crying and could not understand how he still had any tears left to cry. But he had, and soon his cheeks were wet again.

"Cody ..." Justin sighed and began to comfort him. He stayed there until the young man fell asleep due to exhaustion and sadness.

Cody awoke several hours later, jumping off the cold ground and praying that it was nothing more than a nightmare. But it was real. He was in the damn cage and he would lose Randy soon. He was desperate, with each passing day it came closer and closer to the ritual's day and Randy knew nothing about it. He must have noticed his disappearance but didn't know why Cody had not met him. And how Cody wanted to see him! The longing just grew and with it his suffering. Suffering by being forced to stay away from his imprint, the one person he needed to _live_.

Cody sighed, feeling a twinge in his chest. Randy was too important in his life to lose him now, just thinking about it made him want to curl into a ball and cry until his eyes dried.

**~8~**

Randy was called for a meeting with Mark as soon as his wounds healed completely. He was expecting that call but even so he was apprehensive.

Randy paused at the door of Mark's house and hesitated. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and raised his hand. The door opened before he could knock.

"Come in Randy. I saw when you arrived on the bike."

Randy nodded and entered with his head down. Mark closed the door and offered him a drink. Randy accepted a beer. They sat in the living room and Randy anxiously awaited Mark to start the conversation.

"Some things came to my knowledge Randy ... I'd like to hear your version of the story before I form an opinion. Can you enlighten me?"

Straight to the point. Mark was always like that. Randy took a deep breath and began to tell everything. When he finished, he looked at Mark for several minutes waiting for him to say something. The nervousness increased every minute until Randy could no longer keep quiet and began fidgeting in the chair he was sitting. Mark saw this and raised a hand.

"Calm down Randy. Calm down. I just need a moment to digest it all. Do you have any idea how rare it is what happened to you? To my knowledge there are no cases of a Lycan and a Quileute to be mates."

"I know that, but what can I do? It happened. I know he's my beta."

"Hmm .." Mark merely said, getting back to being thoughtful. Randy took a big gulp of his beer to calm his nerves. It didn't work.

"Do you realize the impact something like this can have on your life? On the tribe's life?"

"I do. But I'm willing to take risks ..."

"You might be, but what about the others? Something like that can change the course of everything. We and the Quileutes don't just kill each other because of the truce, but the truce is so fragile that would suffice to ascend a spark to burn the whole barn."

Shit. Randy understood where he was getting at. But was he willing to risk destroying everything he knows? Wouldn't it be selfish on his part to be responsible for a bloodbath, for the lives that could be lost? What about his family—his father, his mother, his brother, his good friend Sam? Everyone would be in danger because of HIM ...

But what about Cody? Could he just let him go?

Randy frowned and rubbed his forehead, distressed and feeling helplessness. If he stayed with Cody it could start a war, but would him let go? His beautiful, sweet Cody… always so willing to please him. His Cody that with just a smile could make his day better ...

Could Randy let him go? The answer was **no**.

"Hey you're doing it again. Don't put the wagon before the horse, Randy. Nothing is decided yet. I'll talk to the council and I'll give you a definitive answer in a few days. Meanwhile do not go torturing yourself for something that hasn't even happened yet, okay?"

Randy looked up and nodded. "Yes sir." Then he stood up to leave. Randy would leave with even more weight on his shoulders…

"Randy?" Mark called before he could open the door. Randy turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry things are so screwed up. I'm sorry that your beta is our enemy."

Randy nodded and left, closing the door quietly. Head down he climbed on his bike and started the engine, to then go back home. Halfway on the road Randy began to experience severe chest pain and lost his balance on the bike, causing him to fall on the asphalt. He rolled a few meters down the road, completely stunned. Randy stood up not understanding the reason for the fall, but then the pain returned. It was an agonizing pain, like nothing Randy had ever felt before. If he were human he'd think he was having a heart attack, but since he's not...

The pain went to the head now. Randy grabbed his head with both hands, scratching his forehead with short nails. It seemed someone was pounding inside his head and stabbing his heart at the same time! Randy started screaming, writhing on the floor. He screamed until his throat hurt and his voice got hoarse, but then suddenly the pain was gone. The pain was gone as if it hadn't show up at all.

Randy lay panting on the ground still holding his head, fearing the pain would come back anytime. But it didn't. Instead, Randy began to think of _Cody, Cody, Cody, Cody_ nonstop. At the same time he knew he needed to see him, and needed to see him **now**.

Something was wrong and even without knowing how he knew it, Randy didn't stop to think. He stood up, turned and started to run toward the border.

**~8~**

"NO! Please don't do it! I don't want to do that!"

Cody yelled desperate to Wade. Riley and Mike came to pick him and now were dragging him through the forest to take him to sorcerer's house to do the ritual. From Riley he expected this, but Mike was his friend, he always helped him when he needed. When Mike lost his dog that he loved so much—a big, golden dog—Chris was his name, in such a mysterious way, Cody was there to comfort him. He was always there for Mike and now he turned his back on him!

"That will soon end and you'll not remember anything of it Cody. You'll thank me for this one day."

"Never! I won't ever thank you for trying to take my-"

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare say it! "Wade shouted into Cody's face. Cody flinched with the contorted, raged expression on his face, but stood his ground. Riley and Mike who were holding him by the arms also got shocked by the explosion.

"You've brought shame to our village, shame to the pack! The least you can do is shut the fuck up and stop giving emphasis to this ... this _disgusting _thing between you!"

"Disgusting? There's nothing disgusting about us, asshole! There's nothing disgusting or wrong in loving him!"

Cody exploded, challenging Wade. A silence settled for a few seconds, Wade clearly stunned.

But he soon recovered to whisper menacingly, "After the ritual is complete and all that nonsense is in the past, buried as it should be, then you and me will talk. And I can guarantee that you'll not like what's to come."

Wade sneered and they continued to walk. Cody still struggled to free himself, but he could only slightly delay the inevitable. In his mind he cried for Randy without stopping, even though it was useless because he couldn't hear him. But Cody kept calling for him, _screaming_ for him.

**~8~**

Randy ran faster as he could, and he saw the border a few feet away from him. Within seconds he crossed it, only feeling slight guilt for breaking the truce once and for all, but only Cody mattered to him now.

As he approached him, Randy could feel Cody stronger and stronger in his head and heart, and he felt the despair and anguish emanating from him. The reason Randy didn't know, but whoever made Cody suffer would pay dearly.

**~8~**

Cody was placed on a table and his arms and legs were tied, preventing him from escaping. Around him was the whole pack observing the ritual that was about to begin. Cody swallowed hard, feeling his throat ache from shouting and tears streamed down his cheeks. Now it was too late, he would lose Randy and there was nothing he could do to prevent this.

The sorcerer approached Cody- he was an old man with white long, unkempt hair, with glassy eyes and he was holding a container in one hand while with the other he was holding in the air well above Cody's heart. Cody started to shake.

"Please, I don't want this! T-hey forced me to come here I don't want to do that! Please let me go!", he pleaded to deaf ears. The sorcerer continued, putting two fingers inside the container and then passing them on his chest. Cody squirmed to escape the fingers, but could not. The sticky oil was spread on his skin and the sorcerer went to get something else. Cody closed his eyes and concentrated on Randy, he began to think only about Randy, his smile, his eyes, his body ... in everything that was him, even his frightening Lycan side. He remained thus, thinking of him in the hope that if he concentrated enough in his features, Randy wouldn't be ripped off and erased from his memory...

The ritual continued. Cody could hardly hear the whispers, he just thought about Randy, praying and begging for something to make this madness stop. But the minutes passed and nothing happened.

Cody began to feel sleepy ... an inexplicably sleep wanting to take over his body. It'd be so easy to just succumb to it! But he knew he couldn't. Cody knew that if he fell asleep, when he woke up he wouldn't remember_anything_. All would be lost. It became harder and harder to think about Randy, to concentrate on his face, and Cody bravely struggled against sleep, but it was so hard to resist! His eyelids were heavy, his arms and legs were heavy and he was tired ... so tired. It would be so easy and comforting to just sleep and sleep...

Cody closed his eyes finally losing the strength to fight. His brain was dazed by spells that left him confused, exhausted physically and emotionally. Sleep would do him good. He'd wake up refreshed later.

At the moment Cody would succumb he heard someone screaming in his mind; it was Randy, calling for him. Cody's eyes opened wide instantly, and the dark shadow that was in them vanished completely leaving only the usual blue color in place. Cody blinked several times and vaguely heard footsteps and shocked whispers, but he ignored them all. He focused to hear Randy and there he was.

_'Hang on Cody, I'm coming for you!'_

Cody didn't know how this was possible, but he felt so relieved and happy that he didn't stop to ponder that. He just smiled from ear to ear leaving everyone else astonished.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" Wade yelled but Cody ignored him.

_If you knew what's coming, you wouldn't be worried about this stupid ritual ..._

**~8~**

Randy didn't know how he hadn't ripped these stinking dogs' limbs slowly and painfully with his claws. But he had a vague idea that Cody was the reason.

When he reached the hut, Randy easily pulled the door open and saw Cody tied to a table with a bunch of people around doing nothing to help. These people were responsible for his suffering!

Randy attacked the nearest person, who was the sorcerer, throwing him against the wall, knocking him on the spot. Wade and his pack fled out of the hut and invoked the werewolves within.

Randy growled, adrenaline coursing through his veins for the new preys in front of him, salivating with the want to taste the meat of one, of all of them. He growled louder than everyone else and left the hut, going straight to one who seemed to be the leader. Other wolves got into his path and Randy got rid of them easily, and then came face to face with the gray wolf, which was the biggest of them all.

Wade and Randy faced off and circled around each other, studying their movements. But Randy did not have patience for it; he wanted blood and he wanted it now! This asshole would pay for hurting his Cody!

Randy howled loudly to the sky and began to punch the ground with his massive paws, ready to attack. Wade also got ready and when the attack came, he was prepared.

They went rolling through the forest, scratching and biting whenever they could crimp teeth and claws. Randy took a gap to stick his claws into the wolf's ribs, making him scream in pain. Randy LOVED the sound of his pain! But Wade did not give up and fought back, managing to bite hard on Randy's hind leg and making him grunt with the sharp ache.

The chance to end this changed at every minute and none succeeded to finish the fight. Randy was surprised at his resistance, and even respected him by being a better opponent than he imagined, but it was time to end it. Randy saw a cliff that led into the sea and had an idea. He circulated Wade, preparing the right moment to strike. When the moment came, Randy landed a strong kick on Wade's back that made him lose his balance and roll out to fall into the abyss.

Exhausted, Randy fell to the ground, panting to catch his breath. But he had no time for it, because he needed to see if Cody was all right! Randy gathered enough strength to get up and go to him.

Randy crawled back to the destroyed hut, walking cautiously, and alert to any other werewolf that might be close. He sniffed the air and no one was around; he was just able to smell Cody's sweet and familiar scent.

Cody managed to peel off the ropes when the table was dropped on the floor with him over it when Randy threw the sorcerer against the wall. He probably never realized he had done it, but it didn't matter. The ropes loosened enough for him to break free.

"Randy?"

Randy heard the familiar voice whispering his name and felt his chest fill with joy. He shifted back to human and turned to look at him. And there he was, his precious, beloved Cody.

"Cody!"

Randy ran to him, picking him up in his arms, hugging Cody hard and feeling warmth fill his chest until it physically hurt. He passed big hands all over Cody's body to make sure he was in one piece, giving special attention to buttocks and soft dick. _God how I love him!_

Cody was hugging Randy as if he were his second skin and smiled with his confession. "I love you too!"

Randy tensed suddenly; he had not spoken out loud! So how Cody ...

"I don't know Randy I just ... I can hear you! " Cody gasped, stepping out of the hug to look at Randy who was in the same state of shock.

"B-but that's impossible! How can I read your thoughts if we-"

Oh ... Could it be possible? "We bonded."

"What?"

"A bond Cody. It's the only explanation I can find because I could hear you calling my name! That's why I came so fast. I heard you calling me, baby!"

Cody's eyes widened and he also felt Randy while lying hopeless in that damn table about to lose the most important thing in his life, begging for Randy, for him to come and save him... And he came! He came ... But just barely. For very little he didn't lose him forever ... Cody gasped and his lips began to tremble, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Shhh puppy don't be like that! These motherfuckers failed! They didn't get what they wanted, right? You're fine and we'll be together. I promise."

Randy hugged Cody and promised again, transmitting all his love through the newly created connection between them. To be able to sense and feel Cody was wonderful! Randy felt like diving into him, like getting lost inside that beautiful soul and he'd drown in Cody and die a happy man.

But they had no time to analyze anything, much less to lose themselves in each other now. They just ended their lives as they knew it and had only each other now. They had to flee because sooner or later someone would come after them, wanting their heads.


	8. Chapter 6

Randy and Cody had nowhere to go. It had been days since the confrontation with Wade and after that the mental connection between them was cut off completely, leaving both in the dark. Randy didn't know what his brothers were planning to do, and neither did Cody.

They were, in other words, expelled from their wolfpacks.

And as they had no money, no documents, they couldn't go anywhere. Heck, they didn't even have clothes to wear! They wandered naked through the forest, only warming at the cold nights thanks to their werewolf fur.

They entered deep into the forest going where no one dared to go. It was a deserted part of it, with dense, dark vegetation. Luckily they found a cave where they could protect themselves from the weather.

Randy was picking up some fruits while Cody kept the fire burning inside the cave. They were surviving only with that, because the boars that roamed the area had all been devoured by them.

"That's all I could find," Randy threw down some blackberries, mangoes and bananas, feeling frustrated. Was not even close to being enough to feed them ... 

Cody sighed and gathered the fruits, placing them upon a stone to make the division. From the corner of his eye he saw the older man frowning, lost in thought with his shoulders slumped. Cody stood up and sat behind him, putting an arm around his chest and another around his waist.

"Cheer up Randy ... It's more than enough to survive. We'll be fine.", He whispered in his ear and ended with a kiss on the neck. Randy sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"But until when Cody? One day these fruits will also end and then what will we eat?"

"We'll save it. We can eat only one fruit per meal, and we can go out and try to look for food elsewhere,"

"Elsewhere? There is no other place! If we move a little more we can run into a fucking leech on the way ..."

Cody shivered, hugging Randy harder. The last thing he wanted now was to bump into a zombie-walking-corpse-pale and foul-cold vampire. Randy snorted.

"Don't be like this Randy... Please"

Cody began to affectionately rub his nose on the exposed neck—he was worried about Randy, and the older man could fell it. The affectionate gesture made his anger fade and his chest fill with love for his boy; only Cody could calm the beast inside him. "Shhh _puppy_...Don't worry about me, okay?"

"How can I not? It's my fault you're in this situation now!"

Cody had barely finished speaking when Randy abruptly turned, making him lie on his back, surprised. Randy lay on top of him and Cody instinctively opened his legs to accommodate him.

"Don't ever say that. I don't wanna hear you blaming yourself for anything, okay? It's not your fault or mine that the fucking rules are stupid. Those damned bastards who invented all this crap are to blame!"

Cody nodded. "Sorry it's just that-"

"You don't like to see me down, right?" Cody nodded again, "Oh baby ... Don't be like that. I'm fine and you need not waste your time worrying about me. That's my role, it's **me** who has to worry about you, it's **me** that has to _take care_ of you,"

Cody frowned, "Randy-"

"How about I take care of you now, hmm?" Randy interrupted any protest, placing his hand on Cody's genitals where he began to rub the soft member, making it hard in seconds. Cody wasn't even thinking about sex now, but Randy always seemed to have mind on that. He wasn't in the mood for wild, rough sex, but also didn't want to disappoint Randy. So he let the man do what he wanted, until his lack of interest was noted by him and he stopped licking one of his nipples to look questionably at his face.

"Cody? Something wrong, baby? Why're you so tense?"

"I'm fine! Please continue," He stuttered, he knew it. And the damn lisp was even more pronounced when he was nervous so of course Randy didn't buy it! The man demanded the truth, and they couldn't have damn secrets with each other, even if they wanted! This bond was frustrating sometimes...

"It's just. Don't laugh. Promise me" Cody waited until Randy nodded to continue, "Well it's just that you're always so imposing, always manhandling me... you never make love to me, it's always that crazy, wild sex every time-"

"Wow wait a second!" Randy interrupted before he finished, a little shocked. How could he say that? He **always**made love with his baby, **always**! "I can be rude and make use of my strength sometimes, but we always make love, baby! I thought you knew that!"

"Yes I know! But sometimes you could be sweeter to me. Like now, for example: we were kissing so gently and suddenly I'm lying on my back with you on top of me in the middle of my legs!"

_Sweeter_? Damn. Randy did not know the meaning of the word. But if Cody wanted it, he would have it.

"Sorry if I crossed a line, Codes. It's just that you make me crazy! You make me lose control! You're so beautiful. Just looking at you that makes me want to kiss you, to hug you ... _to love you_" 

Awww! Cody melted inside, and smiled as the man rolled his eyes, "Now is much better! For a wild beast you did so good, love!"

Randy huffed and jumped at his mate who was having fun at his expense. He settled in his favorite place in the world—between Cody's legs—and took a big and calloused to the stiff cock, beginning to rub it. Cody's eyes rolled back on its sockets; Randy's hands were so big! Big like bear paws, as well as all the rest of him. _Especially__the dick..._

Cody was lost in a sea of pleasure, a place where only Randy was present in his thoughts.  
>Orgasm hit him like a thunder, loud and without notice. When he finished he saw Randy get sticky fingers to his mouth and clean them one by one, moaning with the taste he liked to call 'sweet nectar'.<p>

Cody collapsed on the ground gasping for breath, body limp and exhausted, but he had no time to recover. Randy maneuvered him to his belly and then Cody felt hands on his ass and thumbs separating his ass cheeks. Then he felt Randy's hot breath near his entrance and despaired.

"Randy wait! I- I'm dirty, I haven't cleaned myself today!"

Instead of backing off as he expected, Randy groaned and lowered his head making Cody choke when he felt his nose between his ass cheeks, sniffing his scent deeply.  
>"Your smell... your smell makes me crazy, baby,"<p>

Randy licked him from balls to cleft, leaving Cody wet, shivering and a little shame-faced; Randy was so intense! He was still getting used to his possessive and dominating ways, but hell ... he loved it!

After a while Randy pulled away, much to Cody's disappointment but he replaced his tongue with something much better, and _bigger_. Randy wet his large, thick cock with saliva and positioned the head at tight ring of muscle and pushed, entering in a long and quick thrust. Cody screamed, but the pain was soon replaced by dizzying pleasure when his sweet spot began to be stimulated constantly.

Between grunts and groans that resounded through the cave, Randy fucked him from behind like the animals they were. Sweat trickled from Randy's face and dripped onto the already sweaty and dirty backside, leaving his skin slippery and sticky. The smell of sex filled the cave making them get even more excited and out of control. As Randy went Cody met him on the way, causing his hips to bump at a fast and brutal pace.

"Ooooh fuck! Randy'm so close!"

Randy clenched his teeth and redoubled his efforts, making Cody scream and come for the second time without even touching his dick. With the velvet walls squeezing his erection Randy came too, emptying his balls inside him. Cody went limp and his body fell to the ground, exhausted. Randy lay on Cody's back with his softening member still buried inside him. The older man hugged Cody hard with both arms and legs—if he could Randy would stay inside Cody forever! 

But soon Cody complained about his heavy weight and Randy withdrew to go lie down beside him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ugh. Now I feel dirtier than before! I'm disgusting!" Cody smiled, wrinkling his nose at the same time.

"Nonsense. There's nothing disgusting about you. I kinda like it when you don't clean yourself because your smell gets so intense, and it makes me lose it!" Randy said with a hoarse voice, turning to claim Cody's mouth with his own. They kissed for several minutes, averse to the outside world, focused only on each other. It was in that slip, in that moment of distraction that a familiar scent reached their nostrils.

Randy broke away from Cody as if he had been shot and stood up, on full alert. Cody followed his example and focused to try to hear something with his acute hearing. He smelt a faint odor, distant, from someone who seemed to float through the air, _from __something__dead_.

_'__What are we gonna do__?'_ Cody asked fearfully through the bond.

_'__I dont know __...__we always__hunted__them in packs__, __never alone.__But I sure__ as hell won't__ run__. __I miss__eating meat__.__'_  
><em><br>__'__Randy __...__I think we should__go and__warn the others.'___

_'__Warn __those sons__of bitches__who want__our heads__? __No way! Fuck them'___

_'__You don't mean that! __They__are still our family!__You'd__never let__a__bunch of__vampires__ destroy __them__and do nothing.'_

Randy sighed; Cody was right. He did not want anyone's death. Except perhaps for Wade, but...

The smell was moving; something was happening somewhere and could not be good. At least the damn vampire was still far from their cave. Randy was preparing to shift when Cody let out a guttural scream and fell to the ground holding his head.

"Codes? What is it?"

Cody continued screaming, scratching his forehead with short nails. Randy knelt beside him and put an arm around his shoulders, "Jesus Cody! Talk to me!"

Cody screamed for several minutes, leaving Randy worried as he tried to comfort and help him, but without success.

As the shouting began, it suddenly stopped. Cody gulped air into his lungs and his throat ached. He finally looked at Randy with tears streaming down his cheeks. The vision broke Randy's heart and the man pulled him closer to his body.

"It's ... it's one of my brothers Randy! One of my brothers died!"

The link with the pack has been cut, but despite that they could feel when a brother died. It was like a knife being thrust into the heart when it happened.

Tears flowed freely down Cody's cheeks and Randy wrapped him in his arms, stroking the broad back to calm the distressed wolf. Cody sobbed uncontrollably into his chest. Randy felt the moisture of the tears on his skin and bit his lip.  
>"Please don't cry baby... shhhhh puppy! It's all right I've got you"<p>

Randy swung him back and forth, transmitting all his love to Cody through the bond. After several minutes of desperate sobs, Cody began to calm down with the comforting words. He lifted his head to look at him and Randy smiled sorrowfully, cleaning the tear tracks from his cheeks with his fingertips.

"Randy I need to go back. Something is happening to my tribe ..."

"What? Cody you're not making any sense... We can't go back sweetheart. We were expelled, remember? They don't want us around. We're dead to them," 

"No, I don't care! I gotta go, I need to say goodbye to Teddy!" Cody's lip trembled.

Randy closed his eyes.

"Cody. We can't go back like this. How do you think they'll welcome us? And after all they did, how can you want to see them again?"

Cody angrily broke off the embrace, stood up and looked down at Randy, still on the ground. "They're still my brothers, Randy! We grew up together! I can't forget it overnight!"

"How can you feel that way after what they almost did to us? They almost destroyed us Cody! They almost ruined everything and you still want to go back? This is fucking pathetic!" Snarled Randy after he stood up to face his beta.

"Pathetic? Why? I know they were wrong but that's different! I just want to say goodbye to my best friend!"

"What fucking best friend is this that let you down when they forced you to do that goddamn ritual? Uh? Where was he when you were crying desperate lying on that table while that greasy old bastard tried to make you forget me? WHERE WAS HE?"

Cody knew that Randy had a good point but he wasn't like this; he wasn't bitter like Randy. Cody did not forget the moments where he needed Ted and he was always there. A mistake doesn't erase a lifetime of friendship.

"I'll go back Randy. With or without you."

Determined, Cody stared unblinking at Randy, seeing a sea of emotions dancing in his face.

"You can't go without my permission Cody.", he whispered menacingly. 

"What? The hell I can't! You can't stop me!"

The audacity! Randy thought he could boss him around just because he was the alpha? Everything has a limit!

Randy groaned and felt his chest vibrate, his legs and arms aching with agonizing pain and the next second he was something else. Cody got shocked with the sudden transformation and took two steps backwards when he saw the beast in front of him, staring with predatory eyes. But despite it Cody stood his ground, kept his guard up and didn't back down when the big, menacing Lycan approached and huffed warm breath on his face.

"What are you trying to prove with this, uh? You don't scare me, Randy. I'm not afraid of you."

_'But__ you __should.__'_

Cody laughed, "Really? And what will you do? Rip my skin like the first time we met?"

Cody almost regretted bringing that up. Almost. 

_'No. .. Never ...'_

"So goodbye Randy. Have fun jumping from tree to tree and howling to the heavens. I'll go to my friend's funeral." Cody ended the conversation and began walking towards the exit of the cave. Randy let him take three steps before jumping on him, knocking him to the ground. Cody protested and tried to free himself, but Randy put his mouth on the back of his neck and Cody immediately stopped moving to avoid breaking his skin.

"Randy get off me! Come with me or let me go alone, but I'll go either way!"

Cody hissed when Randy squeezed just little more teeth in his skin. "Let me go! I'm not a fucking puppy to be treated like this!"

_'To me you are. A puppy. A puppy that missed a lesson or two about how things work with me'  
><em>  
>"What ...?-!" Cody whispered, confused.<p>

_'That's right. And I'll teach you that lesson right now'_

Cody felt his big mouth full of sharp teeth loosen around his neck and breathed relieved, but then yelled when he felt hairy paws catch his waist and manhandle his body back on the ground. Cody's eyes widened when he saw the beast up close, puffing hot air and drooling on his face. For a moment he felt afraid of the creature, but then looked at familiar blue eyes and the fear went away.

Randy felt his fear and lowered his massive head to lick Cody's chest as a sign of peace, feeling and seeing that he didn't like the gesture. The boy was disgusted by him in that form; disgusted! How could Cody be disgusted by the man he claimed to be his perfect match?

"Randy get off me, please ... I don't like this,"

Oh but Randy could not accept that! His beta could not feel disgusted by him! That wasn't the initial plan because the repugnant vampire smell roamed around in the air, but the animal instinct was talking louder and Randy had no control over it. Especially when it came to Cody... 

Randy continued to lick Cody's chest, leaving the skin all wet with saliva and then went lower and lower... until he reached the soft cock and he paused to look at it. His intentions were crystal clear and Randy felt Cody's despair, smirking wickedly with that.

"Gee don't do this Randy! I don't want it—aaahh SHIT"

Randy used his enormous tongue to lick Cody's balls and dick, making the smaller body writhe on the floor. But it wasn't from pleasure that he writhed; it was from disgust. Cody tried to close his legs to prevent access but Randy separated them roughly with his paws, vaguely aware that he had scratched the skin while doing so. Later he would apologize because now ...

Randy spread Cody's legs as far as they could go and hovered over him, watching his beautiful face contorted in disgust and fear of what could happen. Randy was angry and a little hurt by that, and decided that this would end. He lay on top of Cody, taking care to not cover his face and began to rub his hairy lower body onto his, feeling his hard member rub Cody's now equally hard one, even against his will.

"Please stop ..." Cody begged but without the same vigor. The mere idea of what Randy wanted to do was disgusting, but Cody was feeling its determination succumb while the heavy, big beast rubbed all over him. Randy's course fur tickled his skin and the feeling conveyed little shocks of pleasure throughout his whole body. And when Cody felt something hard poking his hip, something that was between that furred belly, he shivered all over, felt his legs tremble with anticipation and instinctively bent his knees to give better access to Randy.

When he saw Cody offering himself to him, Randy wasted no time and pushed his cock inside the tight, wet passage. Both cried aloud, shocked, for the pleasure of fucking like this was unthinkable and amazing. Perhaps because it was so wrong and dirty it felt so damn good! Randy thrusted brutally, fast, claiming Cody's body and soul in every way he knew to make him understand that _he belonged to him, should listen to him because he wanted him more than anything in this world_ ... **Because he loved him**.

"FUCK! RANDY AAAHHH! "Cody screamed and spurted the few drops of come he still had on his balls into the gray fur. Randy felt his tight ass milk his cock and threw his head back letting out a guttural howl, and came inside him.

Randy took care to not crush him and gently withdrew, yet Cody hissed with pain. Panting, Cody began to think about what had happened: he just let Randy fuck him in the nasty-smelly-salvage-beast, and yet he liked it. He **liked** it! His brain was fuzzy and his thoughts confused, unable to think clearly, the want to leave now just a vague memory ... That's what Randy wanted: to make him forget that he wanted to go back to his tribe. Although he discovered his plan, Cody could not be angry because deep down he knew that Randy did it for love. On his own twisted way he wanted to prove he was right.

Cody suddenly frowned, feeling a sharp cramp on his belly. He curled like a ball, putting an arm around his waist. Randy saw this and shifted back to human, and Cody turned to him seeing the man frowning, concerned, knowing the reason why he was in pain.

"Oh shit. I shot a full load inside you, baby. My come as a wolf is thicker and comes in large amount... must be why you're in pain"

Cody grunted and slapped the hand that caressed his shoulder. "Son of a bitch! Why didn't you warn me before? I wouldn't have let you come inside me if I knew it would hurt!"

"I'm sorry baby! But just put it all out and you'll be good as new. Come on I'll help you"

Randy helped Cody to his feet and led him to a corner of the cave. He held his arm as Cody squatted down, pushing all the semen out of his body, totally embarrassed to do this in front of Randy.

A strong sting in the belly made Cody whine and lean his forehead against Randy's thigh, feeling a big hand stroking his hair. After expelling all the thick come, Randy caught him in his arms and led them to the bed made with banana leaves in the opposite corner of the cave. Randy carefully deposited him down and lay beside him, still stroking his hair and face.

The cramps finally started to fade and Cody sighed, enjoying being petted, but feeling dirtier than ever. "Damn ... I really want to clean myself now"

Randy chuckled. "Later we go to the lake. Rest a little."

Cody smiled slightly and closed his eyes, letting the tiredness and the caresses guide him to a much needed nap. But suddenly he remembered the pain from before, the pain of losing Ted.

"Codes?" Randy worriedly asked, seeing Cody shrinking like a ball on his chest and begin to cry softly. He finally sighed, remembering, and began stroking his back with gentle fingers until both fall asleep from exhaustion.

They slept for half an hour when suddenly they were no longer alone.


	9. Chapter 7

The name of the vampire who broke into their cave was Natalya, and she smelled of werewolf; of werewolf blood. The leech was responsible for Ted's death and she was not alone. Her whole clan came to attack them.

It was a war now. The vampires took advantage of the end of the werewolves truce and decided to attack at the time of conflict between the tribes, seeing advantage in attack them unprepared and disorganized. Cody and Randy didn't know the number of deaths, but blood has already been shed. Too much blood.

Cody turned as soon as he smelled innocent blood coming from her and attacked. Randy wasn't far behind and helped catch the fast vampire. Incredible how easier to catch those fuckers was when they worked together! If only their tribes knew this they would not waste time fighting among each other and would instead unite to kill them all!  
>Even the leech was shocked at how easy she was dominated. The Lycan in Randy was salivating with the want to taste her flesh, to feel the bittersweet taste of her dark blood, but first things first; they needed information.<p>

Of course she wasn't willing to give them anything, but after some _persuasion_ they managed to get something out of her eventually, but not much. These pale and cold demons had a very strong sense of loyalty among them, and neither the imminent danger of death made them loose their tongues. But what they discovered was enough.

Randy killed her with a bite in the throat that tore a piece of flesh out. Both delighted at her flesh for a while, satisfying the need of the wolves inside them. 

Now they could no longer stay in that cave. More vampires would follow her trail and find them easily, and they were vulnerable away from their tribes. Randy began to walk from side to side, thinking about the possibilities and always ending in a blind alley; they had nowhere to go. Both were expelled from their packs and if caught they'd probably be locked up and punished by the leaders. He knew how vicious their punishments could be, being a witness to a few in the past. He didn't want that for Cody, no way. Hell if one of them touched a hair on his head Randy didn't know what he'd do! He'll probably go mad and kill the asshole that dared to touch him, but of course he didn't want any of that. That had to be avoided at any costs. And for that one thing was certain: they couldn't stay there wasting any more precious time.

"Randy?"

The small voice pulled him out of his reverie. Randy turned around and saw Cody with a determined expression on his face. He frowned. "Codes?" 

"We need to go. We have no choice."

Randy clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, not wanting to agree but knowing they had no alternative. At least this time Cody was including him in the decision rather than trying to go alone the hard way! And he seemed to have given up the crazy idea of going to his best friend's funeral. At least that!

"You know what they'll do to if they catch us, don't you?"

Cody nodded. "Yes. But we don't have a choice now. They'll follow our trail sooner or later ..." 

_Let it be later then!_ Hell he was not ready for that yet! He was not ready for the possibility of losing Cody!

"Randy don't! You're not going to lose me!"

Cody whined and threw himself on Randy, hugging him tightly. Randy returned the embrace with the same intensity, clinging to Cody like a second skin. But the truth was that the risk was real, even though he denied it, they both knew better. They broke a pact of thousands of years because of their love, and this would have consequences. 

The only way to avoid this, for as long as possible, was to flee.

**~8~**

They ran for days and days in the opposite direction from where the vampire came until her repugnant smell become a vague memory.

By now they were hungry and dirty, living only on water from streams and small fruits like berries and bananas they found on the way. It was enough to survive, to not starve to death, but no way near enough to restore their strength. They couldn't live like this any longer. 

Suddenly Randy heard a thud and turned around, his eyes widening when he saw Cody on the ground. He all but ran to him, startled with the pallor of his pretty face when he was close enough to see it.

"Codes are you okay?" He worriedly passed his hand all over Cody's body as he always did to make sure that he was whole. His concern rose when he just mumbled, unable to form words. Cody fainted from fatigue and exhaustion, and that broke Randy's heart. He **hated** to see him suffer! Hated! 

Randy took Cody in his arms and carefully lifted him to get them to a suitable place to rest. When standing the older man felt his legs tremble with the effort of carrying extra weight on his tired carcass, but he fought against it. Damn it his boy needed him! No way he'd let exhaustion get the better of him when his Cody needed him. No way!

Randy began to walk slowly through the woods with Cody safely in his arms, attentive to the sounds around them and the boy in his arms that seemed to be waking up slowly.

Occasionally Randy rubbed his cheek on his sweaty and dirty forehead to encourage him to open his beautiful eyes, and alternated between a rub and a kiss, until finally Cody's lids opened. 

"Randy ...?"

"Back with me Codes? How are you feeling?" Randy smiled, giving him a peck on the lips, still walking. 

"What happened?"

"You fainted baby ..."

Cody frowned; he didn't remember any of it! Guh that was embarrassing!

"Really? I-I'm sorry ..." 

"Hey is not your fault. It's okay" Randy hugged him harder and pecked that full lips once more. Cody smiled slightly and hugged him back, putting both arms around his neck. But suddenly he realized that Randy was dragging both with difficulty, clearly exhausted from all the walking.

"Randy you don't have to carry me. I know you're tired. Put me down, I'm fine!"

Randy really was exhausted, in the last of his strength. He hated to be feeling so weak, but he could not deny it. Gently he put Cody down, and only after making sure that he would not fall he let go. 

They resumed walking at a slow and dragged pace, with the soles of their feet sore and with blisters because of the rough ground. They continued for what seemed like hours, until it reached a point that they couldn't take another step.

Just when Randy was about to suggest they should stop to rest, a hut appeared in front of them. Randy sniffed the air trying to locate the odor of some living being and smelled it inside the hut. It came from a man, but he was not _only_ a man. There was something different in his scent, something that Randy couldn't identify. It was not a werewolf or vampire, he was sure. So what the hell could he be...?

_'__That's__familiar__'_

Randy raised an eyebrow, in confusion. _'__Recognize __that smell?__What__is this thing__?__'_

_'__I. .. __I don't know__, __but I've__ smelt__ this before__. __I'm sure of__that.__And it doesn't look dangerous__'_

Randy sniffed again and saw that Cody was right; whatever it was he could kill if it attacked. With this assurance they approached the hut, with careful steps. Cody went to the back while Randy approached from the front. The black wolf saw an open window and approached, peering through it. He could see nothing but the smell was around, as if he had just left the hut, shortly before they arrived... 

Damn the man knew they were there! _'Randy__,'_ Cody tried to warn him but had no time. On the other side of the house he heard growling and then sounds of bodies rolling on the ground. Cody ran to help and was met with Randy fighting with a _dog_? And the dog was very similar to the one Mike had, the one that disappeared leaving no trace some time ago... Fuck!

Cody turned back to human to stop the pointless brawl, having recognized the dog. 

"Randy stop! I know him!" At least the dog form he knew!

The dog raised his golden ears upon hearing his voice and stopped growling. Randy saw the change and walked away, going to stand next to Cody, and turning to man again. Seconds later the dog did the same and a tall, blonde man with blue eyes was standing before them.

"Cody is that you?"

He asked hopefully. Cody nodded. "Yes. And you are-"

"Chris. I'm Chris."

Mike's dog! What the fuck! Randy looked at Cody with question in his eyes but Cody shrugged, as if saying 'I'll explain later'. Cody approached.  
>"What are you doing here? I thought you'd died. Mike suffered a lot when you disappeared," <p>

Chris's face fell at the mention of Mike, Cody noted. The man suddenly became sad. Damn he was missing something!

"I had no idea you were a shapeshifter. Why did you hide this from us?"

Chris's eyes hardened, "I had to hide, otherwise I'd be expelled from the tribe. As you can see, I failed. Wade discovered who I was and kicked me out. I never ran away. I'd never leave Mike willingly."

Oh now it made more sense... Poor Mike! He was devastated thinking that he treated him badly. But something was still off!

"Why'd Wade kick you out if you behaved like an ordinary dog all the time? You didn't pose any danger to any of us-"

"Cody."

Randy's hoarse voice sounded suddenly, interrupting him. The younger man turned to him, confused.

"What?"

_'__Why do you think __the fucker__would kick him?__'  
><em>_'__What do you mean, he's just __a__dog-__'  
><em>_'__No, __baby.__He__'__s__a man__too.'_

Cody's eyes widened with realization. FUCK the coin finally dropped, and the truth was shocking as hell!

Chris watched the mental chatter between them with amusement despite wondering how they could do it, and saw when the coin dropped to Cody when his eyes widened comically. Chris laughed at his astonished face.

"I fooled you for a long time, didn't I?" 

"But how..." 

"Simple. By day I was the dog that you all knew, but at night at Mike's room... I was all man." 

"So you and Mike-"

"Yes. It was the only way to stay together because Mike knew that fucker would not accept me as his... how do you call it again?" 

"Imprinted. Wait. Mike **imprinted** on you? But he never said anything!" 

"He couldn't, it was too risky. We took care, day after day ... But then we didn't realize that Riley began to pay extra attention to us until eventually that damn bitch-in-heat found out about us." 

"Wow" Cody knew Riley always wanted Mike, but Mike never wanted him back. He now understands why: he found his imprint! Shit and Cody always thought Mike was a womanizer but it was all an act! 

"How is he, Cody? How is my Mike?"

Cody grimaced; if he only knew! Mike changed a lot recently. He was no longer the snob and joyous son of a bitch that everyone knew. Lately, he liked more to be isolated, and always with a sad expression on his face. Chris saw how his face fell and got worried. He invited them to go inside his hut and Cody started to tell everything that had happened. Chris heard all in silence, concerned but not surprised by the turn of events. 

And now that the wolves were at war, the vampires were taking advantage of it. All very predictable, but with catastrophic results. Time passed, but some things have not changed...

**~8~**

Chris let them stay with him and they were grateful to him for it. They've been there for a week and so far no incident. This tranquility was being a good thing for them, because now they were getting to know more about their likes in food, drinks... Banal things normal couples know about each other.

Chris was kind enough to give them as much privacy as possible, but sometimes he was irritated by the constant groping and nudity, and one day he exploded when Randy got a huge boner at the dinner table when he saw Cody get up to take his plate to the kitchen and made the mistake of looking at the pert ass wiggling as he walked. Chris told them to start wearing some damn clothes from now on, or to eat outside. Cody agreed to borrow some clothes from him, but Randy had none of it, saying, "You'll not wear another man's clothes. I don't want you smelling of someone else near me," and at this point Cody wanted to strangle him for being so possessive and bossy, always telling him what he should or should not do. It was annoying at times! How about not wanting him to wear clothes, but parading naked in front of Chris all the time? Randy just smirked then, the bastard, with an answer on the tip of the tongue, "He found his beta so I'm cool. He won't want anyone but that Mike however delicious you are,"

Uh. Cretin! Cody rolled his eyes and left him alone, grumbling all the way. He liked to wear clothes! It wasn't totally comfortable to walk around with his jewels hanging all the damn time, and to feel his horny eyes on him next to Chris was embarrassing! Cody often quarreled with him about it, but eventually they make-up in the traditional way - in bed.

But not today. Cody wanted to be left alone and Randy decided to fulfill his wish, wanting him to crawl back to him later, when he returned. He went hunting to pass the time, and he walked away from the hut, going a few miles from it. He spent hours looking for something worthwhile, and only later on smelled a wild boar nearby. He hid, waiting for the right moment to attack, and when he was about to jump Randy sniffed something familiar. He cursed the odor, recognizing to whom it belonged.

With caution, Randy hid in the bushes and concentrated on listening to what happened. There were more people ahead. Ahead on a vast field of green grass something big would happen at any time.

The siege was closing and Randy felt that they'd end up in the crossfire. 

-tbc-


	10. Chapter 8

**+ It's been a long time since I updated this fic, and I'm sorry about that. I was busy and ended up rewritting some parts, hence the new chapter I added. It was nine and now it's ten chapters long. Hope you like it!**

The vast green field, once so calm now turned into a great battlefield. The green grass was quickly turning red because werewolves and vampires fought fiercely in a bloody battle. Vampire clans from around the world were there and they were so many it seemed like a fucking army.

Randy was watching everything from afar, hiding behind a huge rock. He wanted to go there to kill some bloodsuckers but he would not dare expose their hiding place and his presence to them. That would make every effort to run and hide to be put at risk, not to mention it would risk Cody's life again. He would not do that just because of his thirst for battle.

But even wanting to stay away from everything the battle came to Randy in another way.

From the position Randy was he spotted John struggling with a huge vampire, having difficulty to find a breach to kill it. They rolled through the field and stopped close to where Randy was hidden, watching the scene unfold. Suddenly the vampire grabbed John around the waist and started to squeeze his ribs, making him howl with pain. Without thinking about the consequences Randy jumped and went straight for the vampire's neck, breaking it easily and tearing his head off. The heavy body fell to the ground like a sack of cement, and Randy felt his body vibrate with excitement by the well performed kill. One less undead in the world!

Realizing what he had done, Randy turned to John and froze; the man was looking straight at him, clearly shocked to see him there. Randy saw him approach but gave no chance for him to speak and began to run away from him, all the while cursing himself for being so careless and stupid. Now everyone will now they're hiding nearby and will come back to take them! And if they get their hands on Cody it would be his own damn fault! 

Desperate Randy ran as fast as he could until his lungs burned, all the while hearing faint footsteps behind him, but not stopping to check who it was.

**~8~**

Cody felt that something was wrong when Randy suddenly sounded desperate in his mind. He was feeling weird all day, as if something in the air was different and feeling odd like something would happen soon. He hated that stupid feeling he had sometimes, and now this. Randy was clearly nervous, angry and upset but Cody couldn't understand why because his thoughts were so confused! 

"Cody?"

Cody vaguely heard Chris call his name but was too focused on Randy to reply back. The only thing he knew was that he needed to be with him **now**. Cody rose from the chair he was sitting like he had been shot and opened the door, turning into a werewolf and running to meet Randy. 

Chris frowned with his sudden change of mood because a few seconds ago everything was fine! He became suspicious and worried, going to the open door and going out to see him running in haste to the forest. Something wasn't right and it didn't need to be a genius to see that. Chris did not hesitate to shift and follow him, listening to his instincts.

**~8~**

Randy ran for miles and out of nowhere the sweet smell of his beta reached his nostrils. Cody was running at a rapid pace towards him. Shit that should not be happening!

_'__GET OUT __OF HERE__! __DON'T__COME__ ANY __CLOSER__!__'__  
><em>_'Randy__what's happening__? __I felt you__-'__  
><em>_'DOESN'T MATTER__! GO__ BACK__NOW__!__'__  
><em>_'Randy__NO__!'_

Cody got desperate. Every nerve of his body screamed for him to obey Randy and go back as he had ordered, but his heart wanted to be with him. Torn in two, Cody froze and couldn't decide what to do. While he struggled trying to decide which way to go, someone approached rapidly from the opposite direction. Not thirty seconds later a golden brown medium sized wolf jumped in front of him. The werewolf braked sharply when he saw him there. 

They stared at each other in shock. Cody looked at him with big blue eyes and found the same color staring straight back at him. Cody knew this could not have happened.

Mike and Cody started to circulate, both analyzing each other's movements, ready to attack if necessary. Cody had no desire to fight him now because he **needed **to be with his man because his chest literally hurt to be away from Randy now, but he would do whatever was necessary. If the wolf attacks he'd not flee from the fighting.

Mike suddenly growled deep in his chest as a warning. He obviously didn't go there to fight but since he's found Cody he'd do it anyway. Cody did not lower his guard and growled back, showing his fangs. He was about to move onto Mike when Chris came out of nowhere and got between them, putting himself in front of Mike and kicking Cody with such a force that made him stumble a few steps back.

Cody shook his head a little stunned and surprised by the strength of the golden dog. When he raised his head he saw Chris and Mike now in human form, looking at each other with longing.

Cody observed them for a while, waiting for the moment they would turn around and attack him, but it didn't happen. Mike had forgotten he was there. He only had eyes for Chris. Cody felt compassion for them because their situation was like theirs in some way. A werewolf and a shapeshifter imprinting were not well received by the elders since they had a reputation of being rapists and impregnating young girls in the past. All shifters were expelled from villages because of that bad fame of turning into men at night while being innocent dogs during daylight.

While Cody watched quietly he saw the couple hug and hold tight, whispering words of affection in each other's ear. But then the peace was shattered with Randy's arrival. He rushed there, breathless, startling everyone with his massive and frightening presence. Chris immediately put Mike behind him and stood as a shield in front of him, while Cody walked toward the upset Lycan.

'_We need to__get out of here__now!__You__shouldn't even__be here__Cody__! __Why didn't you listen to me?'__  
><em>_'__Calm down __Randy__please!__I__-__I couldn't __go, I needed to__be with you!'_

Cody whimpered and approached his imprint enough to nuzzle his neck with his nose. Randy calmed down a bit but insisted they had to leave. He become aware of the strangers close to them and looked at the two men with suspicion.

"Don't come any closer Randy" Chris threatened. Randy narrowed his eyes and turned to Cody.

_'__What the fuck is this?'  
><em>_'This is__Mike__, __Randy.__Remember the story__ Chris told us? That's him.__'_

Randy looked at them for a few seconds and soon lost interest in them, worrying about John getting closer.

_'__We can't __waste time with that__! __John__is in__my tail__and now__one of your own also__found you__...__We have to go__Cody__!__'__  
><em>_'__What?! Your__ friend__John__? __But how__-'_

_'I'm not sure he's still my friend. Cody... this is__my fault. I__actually__ended up__getting into__the battle__without even trying__-'_

Cody knew what that meant—the siege was closing and they would be captured. It was only a matter of time. Where they could hide now? There was no other place!

_'Randy__what do we do__? __I-I don't want to lose you__!__'_

Randy approached the stricken wolf in kick strides. He curled his lower body upon him and half-hugged Cody.

_'__We have to go. __While__we still have the__strength__we have to__continue.__Don't worry,__ baby. __I'll protect you.'_

Unseen by them, Mike and Chris watched the whole scene with shock. Seconds later, John reached them.

John reached Randy and saw him bent over something smaller than him, something dark and hairy. Soon he realized that it was Cody and John felt compassion for them. But Randy had to understand that he was not there to fight, damnit! If only he'd listen.

John concentrated and seconds later he was a man. He raised his hands up in surrender and stood a few steps away. He saw Randy stand high in front of Cody to protect him.

"Randy listen to me man. I just want to talk. That's it. You don't have to run from me! Damn it you just saved my ass back there, man! Do you really think I'd kill you after that?" 

Randy huffed with narrowed eyes, noticing that John was holding his side that got crushed in the fight. That kind of injury hurt like a bitch and running like he did required a tremendous effort. He looked at John with hard and suspicious eyes.

"What the fuck you have to say to me, Cena? If you're here to thank me for saving your useless ass then you can shove it. I don't need your fucking gratitude."

"Hey calm down man. Of course I want to thank you for what you did, but that's not it. For awhile now I want to tell you this but we haven't had much chance to talk lately. The war broke any promise I've made before, but you need to know—"

Randy clenched his teeth. "Cena-"

"I know I know! Damn it man have some patience! I thought that after finding your beta you'd get better in that regard but apparently I was wrong!"

This time John jumped, alert when Randy growled his warning. And then he finally got to the point.

"I don't wanna do this anymore, man. I'm tired of this. Tired of hunting down a friend just because he fell in love with a person he shouldn't have-"

"SHOULD'T HAVE? Why not? Why shouldn't I have fallen in love with Cody? He is perfect, John. He's-he's everything I ever wanted in a beta, and much more. Now tell me why this is **wrong**when I feel it's so **right**?" 

John looked at him guiltily. "I don't know man. I don't know."

"That's right, you don't know. Mark doesn't know, none of you know! But you all decided to stay against us anyway! My brothers! My brothers want to kill me and my beta when we did absolutely nothing wrong!"

"Is those damn rules man."

"Fuck the rules! Fuck them! I don't give a shit about this! I will not give up on Cody, you hear me?"

_Loud and clear_, John thought. He did not need to be hearing all this because he made his decision long before that, but if he had any doubts about it he now had none. John knew that he was doing the right thing by breaking his bond with the tribe to take his friend side. It was a difficult decision to leave his life behind, but Randy need him. 

Randy got shocked, but his decision was very well received anyway. What they most needed now was allies, and John proved to be a good and loyal friend to stay on their side even if it meant leaving family and friends behind. With renewed spirit, Randy hugged John hard. The man groaned in pain for having his injured ribs squeezed and Randy quickly released him.

Cody watched them talk quiet in a corner but shifted to human when John said he was on their side. His chest filled with hope and he wanted to thank the man properly. Cody waited for a chance and them when the hug ended he approached John.

"You're on our side now? For real?"

John looked at Cody and grinned. "Yeah boy! That's what I came to tell this dumb motherfucker, but as always he had to make everything harder!" 

Cody smiled with bright eyes. "God John you don't know how much this means to us!"

"I can imagine it kid. I can imagine."

John approached Cody with open arms in an attempt to give him a hug, but a tattooed arm appeared before him and blocked his path. John looked at Randy, confused. He shrugged,

"I don't want your scent on him, John. You stink."

John snorted with the unexpected words.

"Randy that's so rude!" Cody reproached. "It's just a hug!" 

"Damn it, John doesn't need to hug you! Say 'thank you' that's more than enough for him!"

Cody looked outraged and John laughed. Beside them Mike and Chris looked at the scene in silence, almost forgotten by the trio. But they had to move on.

"We need to get out of here, we are very exposed" Chris suggested.

They started to walk back to the hut in silence.

Mike showed no intention of going away anytime soon, at least not without Chris. But even after talking with him for a long time they still didn't know if he could be trusted. Cody frowned at his unfamiliar docile behavior, since Mike always acted so arrogant and bitchy with everyone. But not with Chris. Mike was a different man when he was with him. Maybe that was all an act to keep people away, but after he stabbed him in the back Cody couldn't tell. Mike saw how much he was suffering being forced to do that damn ritual and yet his friend did nothing to help. Nothing!

"I know what you're thinking, Cody." 

Cody blinked, "Uh?"

"You're thinking that I'll let Wade know you're here when I have the chance, right?" 

"Something like that. Yes."

Randy shifted in the chair, uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. Cody had to put a hand on his knee to make him relax and felt his hand being caught in a strong grip.

"I'm not gonna lie to you and say that I wouldn't, because I would. Shit, I've _done_ it. I helped him because it was expected of me. And you know I like to follow the rules. I like to keep the traditions, I like to keep us strong. But Wade... he's no longer a good leader, man. I see that now. I see that he wants to impose his opinions without even considering other options, and who is against him must be punished. Banned. Killed."

Mike clenched his eyes shut, remembering his own past. Mike was also a victim of Wade's arrogance, but unlike Cody, his ritual was performed to the end. Mike was forced to forget that Chris existed while the man was banished from the village.

The ritual worked. Mike really forgot about Chris. He forgot everything about a golden dog they've found lost in the woods, forgot the walks they've made together when Mike finally agreed to adopt the dog, and especially the hot nights of love they had when Chris finally showed him his true form.

Mike forgot all about that. At least for a while.

But over time the memories started coming back and Mike began to have flashes of a man who had a significant importance in his life. That's when the pieces of the puzzle began to fit.

"I don't want to be part of it anymore. I have my own mind and I'll follow my own head. I had enough of being a puppet of that asshole. I've suffered a lot already because of him when he-"

Mike gasped as he remembered the pain he felt to be separated so briskly from his imprinted. It was pure, excruciating pain, both physically and emotionally because he needed to be with Chris and he couldn't. All because of one man.

"Anyway. I'm not going back, Cody. I'm staying." 

Cody looked at with distrustful eyes. He did not doubt of his love for Chris because that was stamped for all to see, but he had not forgotten his despair, his agony, the tears...

"I know I let you down, Cody. I know I let you down when I didn't help you, but I had no choice. I couldn't challenge Wade back then because then I'd never-"

"-You'd never have found Chris." Cody finished for him.

Mike nodded and Cody sighed; he did understand him. Perhaps he'd have done the same for Randy, who knows! Damnit an imprint can let a person pretty stupid! It can make you do crazy things and hurt people you care about. He knew all about this. But still... Mike was one of the persons that nearly took Randy from him, and he could not forget that easy.

"Do you realize that you almost made me lose my imprint? Do you?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm sorry but-"

"But nothing! You more than anyone knows how much that hurts and yet you condemn a friend to the same faith? What the fuck Mike!"

"I couldn't do anything! If I were against Wade at that time I'd never be here now!"

"Yeah, you've said that already!"

"Then shut up and listen!" Mike yelled and waited to have Cody's full attention, "I know I made a mistake. I know. And I'm sorry. But deep down I knew, or at least hoped, that the same thing that happened to me would happen to you. I was hoping you would remember him with time. As I remembered Chris. But I can't change it now. What's done is done." 

What's done is done.

Cody sighed, he understood Mike's point. He really did. And despite the hurt he never hated him for it. Call it a soft heart, whatever. He was still upset, but he needed to think as a whole. And it was better to have Mike on his side than against him. Cody sighed ruefully and slowly approached Mike, reaching out for him.

"I'm still upset with you but it's good to have you on our side, Mike."

Mike looked at the outstretched hand and grabbed it, squeezing it hard. Cody approached over and they touched foreheads, sealing the peace.

With the peace sealed Cody began to think of another friend, a friend they both lost. He pulled back a bit to look at Mike.  
>"Mike ... what happened to Teddy?"<p>

Cody saw how tense Mike suddenly got. "Did you feel it? You felt when he-"

Cody nodded. "H-how it happened?" _He suffered too much__?_

"I don't know it happened so fast! One minute we were on patrol and the next we were being attacked. She appeared out of nowhere and dragged Ted through the woods, and then we felt an awful pain... Seconds later he was dead."

Cody swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew that hearing details about his dead would make it harder but he needed to know. "You saw the body?"

Mike closed his eyes and nodded. 

"It was very bad? He was in one piece? Tell me Mike!" 

"Cody." Randy interfered with a strong voice and Cody turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Let it go. We've killed the bitch that did this to your friend. It doesn't matter anymore"

"For you it doesn't matter, but for me does! I couldn't even say goodbye to him because you didn't let me! At least let me know how he died you selfish bastard!" 

Randy gritted his teeth; he had to control his temper to not leave anger give way to reason. He took deep breaths to calm his nerves and sat on a chair. The truth is that Randy felt a little hurt by the harsh words but he accepted them.

"Cody he's right! You don't want to know the details because frankly I wish I could forget what I saw!"

"Mike I need to know please! I need to know how he died!" 

"No you don't! Believe me Cody. Keep the memories of him as the good friend that he was most of the time."

Cody was about to argue again but was prevented by Chris. The man saw how agitated Mike was and interfered, taking him outside to comfort him. Cody swallowed his words down, feeling frustrated. He sat down heavily in the worn out couch and turned his head sideways to look at Randy sitting a few feet away from him. The older man had his shoulders down and Cody knew it was his fault. Who knew that the big, bad Lycan—the protagonist of so many nightmares he had as a child—could be so down because of some little harsh words?

"Randy ..."

Nothing. The man did not react. Cody sighed and stood up, "Randy look at me..."

Randy looked up then and his were clouded. At the same moment Cody regretted calling him a selfish bastard because he certainly was not that. Randy gave up everything to save him without second thoughts. How Cody could be so unfair? He cursed himself. In three strides Cody was next to him, sitting on Randy's lap.

"I'm sorry!" Cody whispered urgently and then began to nuzzle his tattooed neck. He whined softly, apologizing to him, knowing how much Randy liked when he did that. Within seconds Randy relaxed in his arms.

"Hmmm that's much better, my wild beast" Cody purred.

Randy felt his heart skip a beat with seductive tone. "You're making me soft Codes ..."

"There is nothing 'soft' about you. And you should get used to it because I have a very dirty mouth."

"Oh yeah? You have a dirty mouth? Show me. Give me that tongue,"

Cody purred and licked him from jaw to lips, making Randy shiver. The older man grabbed Cody's neck with one hand and maneuvered his face to look him in the eye, waiting for Cody to obey him. The younger man put his tongue out and Randy grunted. Randy began to lick Cody's tongue with his own and they kissed like that, tongues only, for several minutes. 

They stopped only when a throat was cleaned next to them. Randy snarled to see John standing there. "What the fuck you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" 

"Sorry, I just think we need to talk."

John had that serious look, that look that meant he would not like what he's about to hear. Resigned, Randy moved away from Cody to talk to John outside. What he heard made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.


	11. Chapter 9

Since John had told him about the vampire army that was coming towards them, Randy could not sleep at night. After all what chances they'd without their packs? Alone they were nothing. They would not escape the vampires and the two tribes hunting them. It was a waste of time to try!

But then Chris suggested something completely insane. Something that had never been done before. And as they were all fucked anyway, everyone agreed in the end.

A new alliance was formed that day.

A new pack was born, a pack of renegades with two Lycans, two Quileutes and one shape shifter. Together they swore to protect each other as true packs would do, even if it was against their own friends. The chosen leader was Chris, for being the older and more experienced of them all and even if he appeared to be just an ordinary dog he was more than the eye could see. Chris was able to communicate with spirits on the other side and they guided his steps throughout life. He could also heal like the werewolves. 

They left the old hut and walked for days to Chris's village that was located in the extreme north, along the great river. After long days of walking they finally reached the place. They were welcomed by the natives thanks to Chris being with them and settled in separate huts. Cody and Randy would stay together on a hut as well as Chris and Mike. John would share with a native family.

Randy and John spent much of their time hunting for food and wood and returned at dusk all dirty and always with some animal on their backs, usually a boar or a deer. They cleaned the animal and left it ready for the cooking done by the women. Cody stayed in the hut most of the time, often without having much to do except think about his problems, his tribe now after his skin, and usually got nervous and agitated thinking about it. He counted the hours for Randy to come back and be with him, to finally feel at peace again.

But that was not good. Not at all. Cody couldn't stand thinking about tragic scenarios over and over when alone, and often and almost always he ended up going to visit Mike. Chris wasn't home most of the time either, always going out to fetch wood and fish.

This turned out to be good because the time alone helped to recover a friendship almost destroyed by Wade. 

"I still don't get how you managed to hide this from us, Mike!"

Cody referred to his imprint on Chris, the man they thought was just a simple dog for so long.

"I managed the same way as you did, doing my best. Struggling to keep my thoughts to myself and forcing to not let any compromising one escape. Because it was worth the effort."

Cody smiled, "Yeah. I know what you mean. But how it happened, at first? I remember he came out of nowhere and spent some time with us in the village!"

"He said he was traveling and always found the 'the village of wolves' interesting. He said that we seemed to be quite civil while the _beasts_," Mike bit his tongue and looked apologetically to Cody, who shrugged.

"Don't worry he really is a beast!" He gave a mischievous smile, with double meaning behind his words. Mike smirked.

"Spill it out!"

"No way I'll talk about my private life with Randy, Mike! Forget it,"

"Come on! Just tell me one thing: are they are as wild in bed as we always thought?"

Cody blushed, but smiled mischievously. "Fuck yes. Even more than I thought."

Mike raised an eyebrow. 

They talked for hours, until Chris returned and Cody realized that he had stayed longer than he should. Randy didn't like to come home and not see him there, waiting for him. It was annoying most of the time, but Cody avoided being outside so late because he hated to fight with him. He ran to the hut and opened the door in a rush, finding Randy already there with a closed off face.

"Where were you?"

"I was at Mike's. I lost track of time! I'm sorry."

Randy crossed his arms and started to slowly approach Cody, and when he was near enough he took a deep sniff to smell him. Satisfied by scenting only Cody's familiar scent, Randy relaxed.

"You know I hate not knowing where you are."

"I know Randy. I already apologized, but I get bored here sometimes alone with nothing to do, so I go up to Mike to talk a little and distract myself by the time you get back."

Cody spoke softly to calm the Lycan who was on the verge of emerging. Cody smiled lazily and reached out to run his hand on Randy's chest and saw Randy's pupils dilate and his blue eyes become yellow for a second. Cody looked down and saw his cock filling up and before he could blink he found himself lying on his back in the old sofa. On the couch barely fit the two, but Randy maneuvered them anyway: he sat down and made Cody sit on his lap with his back to his chest. In one swift motion the shorts that Cody wore was torn from his body and thrown away. Without the clothes obstacle Randy ran his hands around Cody's waist, his chest and towards his shoulders and down the muscular back, to finally reach the round ass he squeezed with strong hands.

_'Fuck I love__your ass__, __baby.__ It was made to have __my cock__inside it.'_

Cody gasped and stood up enough to align Randy's saliva moistened cock on his entrance and slowly descended on it until he was fully seated. Randy helped him go up and down, Cody rolled his hips and squeezed around his member, moaning and groaning with pleasure and pain like a cheap prostitute, leaving Randy closer to come in mere minutes. Damn Cody made him crazy with lust! Randy raised a big hand to Cody's hair and pulled the short strands and that way he could bit his vulnerable neck, commanding submission and getting it when the body went limp in his lap like a rag doll and let Randy do to him as he wanted. He grunted and thrust harder, reaching out to Cody's neglected cock and rubbing it until he felt his cock burst, filling his beta with his essence, claiming him as his one more time.

They fell back exhausted, leaning on the old sofa. Randy hugged Cody against his chest with his cock still inside him and they remained that way for several minutes.

Several days passed.

Everything was calm and quiet and boring in the village. Randy was getting agitated with that much calmness around him because he never had that in his old life and it was pure torture. The only way to relax these days was being with Cody, loving him and taking care of him. But Cody would complain that he was too swollen and sore to do anything else sometimes, and Randy of course respects that. This quiet life was not meant for him. Randy didn't like living like this and he missed his workshop and heavy lifting. Damn he even missed the bloody battles they had to keep that damn truce! He was bored.

Until he heard that some people were approaching the village. 

The natives went on alert and prepared to protect their land if necessary. A while later the strangers could already be sighted, and that's when they got flabbergasted; it was Mark and Wade, marching together towards them.

"What the hell look at that. There's something going on, Randy. This shit is not normal." John said.

"I know."

Mark and Wade came to talk with the village leader under the watchful eyes of their former pack members who heard every word of what they wanted to talk: a truce. A truce followed by an alliance to confront the army of vampires because the army was bigger than they thought.

The village leader led them to the main hut for a long talk. Nobody trusted anybody there, but the fact was that one needed the other, and need a LOT. After hours of conversation the deal was sealed, and the alliance was formed. 

Mark approached Randy and John and offered a hand shake as a peace offer. Both John and Randy looked at the offered hand with suspicion and didn't move a muscle to shake it. Mark sighed, "I'm here to fix things. Especially with you, Randy. I do not intend to punish you for what you did and you know I never wanted to do that in the first place. I was only doing all this because the Council decided so. But no more. I wish you no harm, nor to you nor to your mate. Believe me."

"And why should I? You follow the fucking rules, after all."

"These rules are in the past. Everything changed, Randy. Everything. We being here is the biggest proof of that. I know you will not forget everything so easily, but I really hope you'll join us in this battle."

You bet he would not forget! People had to die for them to rethink the damn rules. Blood was spelt for them to realize they were wrong, so **very** wrong. Shit. Randy did not want to deal with this now, but he never laid off a good fight before and he'd not start doing it now.

Randy took the offered hand and sealed his commitment. He'd fight one more time and then it's over. Mark would never hear of him again. Mark was pleased but did not try to extend any kind of conversation because it would be useless anyway. Randy looked at him steeping away feeling a mixture of anger and admiration for the man he had as a role model for so many years.

Randy snorted and turned to speak to John when he choked on his words. From the corner of his eye he saw Wade trying to talk to Cody. Randy saw him trying to get closer to him, trying to _touch _him. On impulse Randy ran towards them and placed his body between them. Cody jumped with the sudden appearance in front of him.

"Randy—"

Randy ignored him and focused on Wade.  
>"Get away from him asshole! Don't you ever get near him again or I'll kill you for real, you hear me?"<p>

"Wow. What a nice thing to say at a meeting to make peace between the tribes. Very clever."

"You son of a b—"

"Randy wait!"— Cody grabbed a tattooed arm and pulled back, trying to distance him from Wade. It didn't work; Randy was stuck in place.

"I DON'T WANT HIM TALKING TO YOU! I don't even want him to** look** at you!"

Wade rolled his eyes, unimpressed with the outburst and watched in silence as Cody pulled Randy's arm trying to explain to him what was really happening.

_'Randy__stop it!__Let's just hear what he has to say.'__  
><em>_'Hear what?! __You know it's __hard for me__after he__-'  
><em>_'__I know that! __I know__. __It's__hard for me__too, but__just try__okay?__For me__.__'_

Wade looked at the mental conversation between them in shock. It was rare and unusual for different werewolf species to form a bond strong enough to be able to communicate mentally. What he was seeing with his own eyes now was proof that Cody and Randy were really meant for each other.

With a sudden lump in his throat Wade felt guilty for having done such terrible things to both Cody and Mike in the past. He'd have done worse things, he actually planned to hunt them down and punish them for breaking the rules. Wade just gave up because the war began and he had to focus on bigger things. But now he realized what a mistake he has made with his pack brothers. Who was he to be against fate, anyway? He had his own imprint and just the thought of losing Justin made him feel a chill in the stomach. And now he stood between the man he once hated, for no reason, and had to face his own failures as a leader and friend. He should not have been so intolerant. Wade deserved all of Randy's hostility and he knew that. He deserved worse actually. Wade sighed heavily,

"Cody stop it. The only thing I have to say now is I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you and Mike. I was deeply wrong and now I see it."

Cody paused and froze; he was waiting for the man to try to put him against Randy, he was waiting for that and for the moment where he'd laugh at his face and maybe even spit on it. Now that was a huge surprise. Did Wade just apologize? He apologized for nearly ruining his life, just like that? And he hoped he'd forgive him _just like that?_

"You can bet you were wrong. You bastard you tried to take everything from me! And you have the nerve to come to me and apologize? What do you expect of me after what you did? Huh? What if someone tried to take Justin, what would you do?"

"I'd probably kill anyone who tried to take Justin from me,"

"Who says I'm not going to kill you?" Randy was feeling sick with all that and tried to reach for him but his arm was grabbed again.

"Randy don't. He's not worth it. Don't get your hands dirty with the blood of that bastard. I want them to be clean when your ran them all over my body,"

Cody offered his neck to Randy knowing how that would make Wade sick in the stomach. Randy groaned and bit on the vulnerable skin, making Cody shiver with the bite he received.

Cody smiled as Wade frowned with the erotic display in front of him, looking downright uncomfortable. Randy was biting the skin of Cody's neck and staring at Wade at the same time, showing to him that _Cody__is__mine and you__can't do anything__about it!_

Wade took the hint and rolled his eyes, raising his hands in surrender and turning away to leave. Cody looked at him disgusted of that man he once called a leader until he was out of sight, then turned to kiss Randy properly.

Things will never be the same again but the truce was accepted for the sake of the alliance. They had other concerns now and they needed to join forces if they want to survive this. 

And when the army of vampires came they stood side by side, stronger than ever to face this deadly threat.


End file.
